We Belong Together
by Eden Marie
Summary: It all started at Degrassi’s first annual homecoming dance. They both came with someone else but ended up dancing together towards the end. Things went up and down from there. He told her his biggest secret. Something tragic happens at the end. Semma fic.
1. 1

Emma and Manny were going to go shopping for their homecoming dresses after school. They were so excited. But they were going to meet up with a few unexpected people. People you would never have thought would be in a store like this one. It was a girly store and these two were far from girly.

But back to school. Emma and Manny were sitting in Media Immersion talking about the homecoming dance and who they thought would get homecoming king and queen. They were arguing over who was going to be crowned king. Manny said it would be either Craig or Jimmy and Emma said it would be either Chester or Chris. Their bickering went on and on until Mr. Simpson told them to pay attention and then assigned them into groups. Manny and Emma were with JT and Chris.

Emma and Manny walked over to them and sat down. They started talking about what they were going to do for their project when Chris randomly spoke out.

"Emma, will you go to the homecoming dance with me tonight?" Chris blurted out. He was a bit embarrassed. Emma just sat there and smiled. "Of course I will go with you Chris. JT and Manny are going together and Manny is coming over my house to get ready so come pick us up around seven?" "Sure. Of course." Chris said. Then the bell rang and class was over. It was finally the end of the day and Emma and Manny were so excited.

Emma's mom dropped them off at the mall and they went to their favorite prom/homecoming dress store which was DEB. (This store is in Emerald Square Mall and it has really pretty prom dresses.) They ran into the store and immediately found a bunch of dresses they liked. They went up to the cashier and asked to try them on. It took them over an hour to figure out which dress they liked best but it finally came down to a really pretty soft blue and purple dress with a flower on the side for Manny and a long light pink dress for Emma. On their way out they stopped dead in their tracks. They saw Ellie and Alex looking at dresses. This was a store for girls and Alex acted like a guy half the time and Ellie, well there was no explanation for Ellie. Emma and Manny tried to leave without them noticing but it was too late. Ellie spotted them and walked over with Alex trailing behind.

"Well if it isn't Alex and Vampire. What brings you two here? This is a girly store." Manny sneered. "Yeah and we both happen to be girls you little tramp. So back off." Alex said. "Whatever. Emma and I need to leave. We don't need to be seen here with you two. It would ruin us." Manny sneered again. Alex and Ellie both laughed. "As if you being seen with us is going to ruin you. You did that yourself remember Manny? Sleeping with Craig? And Emma well I don't really care about you. Sean dumped you for me so obviously you are a worthless piece of trash." Ellie said. Emma just gave her an evil look and left the store with Manny following her.

Once they left Ellie and Alex continued to look around until they found some dresses they liked. It was kind of hard because neither of them has ever worn a dress before and they were all girly and in shades of pink or yellow or purple or blue. Nothing suited their tastes. Finally Alex found a dress she really liked. It was different for her. It was a long white dress. It would have been called plain by anyone else but to her it wasn't. It was something that would defiantly turn a few heads. As for Ellie she was having a hard time finding a dress. The store was about to close so she just grabbed a dress off of the rack and tried it on. It fit perfectly. Now the dress was pink. Yes pink. Ellie plus pink didn't seem like a good decision but she looked really pretty in it. All she would have to do is forgot the punk/gothic type of make up she usually wore and use some mascara, pink or nude eye shadow, and do her hair so it isn't in her face.

When Alex and Ellie were done getting their dresses Alex called Jay and he came to pick them up but with a little surprise. He knew Ellie was with Alex so he brought along Sean. No one knew he was back except Jay.

"You will die when you see me in my dress. It's totally not me." Jay gasped. "Oh my God. My girl just said 'totally' what is happening?" He laughed. Ellie was just standing there. "So Ellie you still got a thing for Cameron?" "What? Why? He isn't coming back and even if he did he would go back to Princess Emma who by the way we ran into today with Manny." "Okay. Whatever. Don't care about Greenpeace but I do have a surprise for you. Cameron is in the car. Yeah I told him to stay in there because if you saw him you might freak and I don't need a girl around me freaking out because her little lover or whatever is back." "Oh how nice of you Jay." Alex said jokingly. "Well come on. Lets go to your car so Ellie can see Prince Charming." Alex said. And then they all walked back to Jay's car. Sean got out and gave Ellie a hug.

"So what were you and Alex shopping for? No more pets right?" He laughed. "Uh actually there is a homecoming dance tonight. I was going to go alone and hang out with Jay and Alex but you are back so uh I was well wondering if you would want to go with me. It doesn't have to be a date or anything but just as like friends or something?" Ellie looked so depressed when she said that. It was like she was trying to make Sean feel bad about leaving her. He couldn't say no to her. How could he? She was there for him. "I'll go with you and it can be a date Ellie." He said with a big fake smile plastered on his face. Ellie smiled and then got into the car followed by Alex. Then Sean got into the passenger seat and Jay started up the car and drove off.

If you want to know what their dresses look like email me. Let me know what you think of this story so far. It is going to get a lot mor dramatic and sad in future chapters.


	2. 2

Just a few last minute touch ups were done before Manny and Emma headed out the door to where Chris and JT were sitting in a black limacine. On the way to the homecoming dance they took a bunch of pictures. Most of them were of Emma and Manny but some of the pictures taken had Chris and Emma, JT and Manny, or all of them together. Tonight was going to be a blast. It had to be. Little did one of them know that it wasn't going to go as well as they had hoped.

At Alex's, she and Ellie were getting ready. Alex and Ellie were surprised at themselves, mostly because neither of them had ever worn a dress before. And to their surprise they looked decent in the dresses they picked out. Alex's white dress made her look slimmer and she felt like a princess although no one would ever know about that. As for Ellie, she felt a bit awkward at first but then got used to the whole dress thing. She surprised herself when she looked into the mirror to find that she wasn't wearing anything black and that she wasn't wearing any black makeup. Instead, she was wearing a pretty pink dress that complimented her hair and she to felt like a princess. A few minutes after they were done getting ready the door bell rang and Jay and Sean came in. They each gave their dates a corsage and then escorted them out the door and to the dance.

Emma was having a great time at the dance. She and Chris were doing really well and so were JT and Manny. JT wasn't acted immature at all and it surprised both Emma and Manny. It was still the beginning of the dance so not everyone was there yet but when the doors Emma was facing opened her jaw dropped. Now it was a good thing Chris and JT left to get the girls drinks because if he was there then he probably would have gotten mad at her. Luckily though Manny was the only one with her and she didn't seem to notice anything. But in came Ellie, Alex, Jay and Sean. Sean? Why was Sean here? She asked herself. He was supposed to be in Wasaga Beach to deal. When did he come back? Why did he come back? And why was he still with Ellie? She quickly got over it though. Emma figured Sean didn't really mean it when he told her he was sorry back in Wasaga. The more people arrived the more fun the dance became. Then it was finally time for the announcement of homecoming king and queen. Everyone was so excited.

"Now settle down everyone." Mr. Simpson said as the students quieted down. "Before I announce anything I would like to say that we are starting a new tradition. The king and queen of the Degrassi homecoming dance must dance together for the first four slow songs. Now you all might think it's a lot but tough." He said and then stopped. "Now who wants to know who the king and queen are?" He said with enthusiasm. The students all clapped and yelled. "Your Degrassi king is-" He said looking at the white piece of paper. "Sean Cameron." Then everyone started to clap and cheer for him. Once he was on stage Mr. Simpson smiled at him. "And for your Degrassi queen she is Miss Emma Nelson." Sean's eyes widened because he knew this was going to be bad. Ellie heard this and just got pissed and so did Chris. As Emma made her way on the stage everyone was cheering and clapping loud for her. Then once she was on stage Liberty put the tiara on her head and the crown on Sean's. Then the first slow song came on and they were both hesitant to dance with each other at first but then got over it. When the song was over they pulled apart and quickly got off the stage.

"Em." Chris said. "Chris. I need some fresh air. Want to come join me?" "Sure but I will be there in a second okay? I need to go talk to JT about something first but I will come out when I am done okay babe?" Emma smiled and kissed him on the cheek then went outside. Little did she know that Ellie was on her way outside too.

Emma saw Ellie and ignored her hoping she would do the same but that was just too hard. "Emma." "Ellie." "Nice crown." She said in a bitchy voice. "It's a tiara. The one your boyfriend has on is a crown. Thought you would know the difference. Don't your little vampire people have them or something?" Emma said not caring if it made sense. She didn't want to talk to Ellie. It wasn't that she was jealous of her and Sean it was just that she and Sean seemed to be on good terms when he left but he didn't even call her. "Sure whatever. Emma listen I know you still have feelings for Sean but stop them okay? I need him and he obviously loves me or he wouldn't have come back to me." "Excuse me? I don't have feelings for Sean. Mutual like friends sure why not? But I don't love Sean." "Whatever. It's getting cold out here. I think I will go have Sean warm me up. By Em." Ellie said in a bitchy voice. Emma just ignored her. She didn't want to deal with that type of thing right now. But it was getting cold so she went inside. Chris had been inside for more than five minutes and he wasn't even talking to JT anymore. But with her luck just as she walked back into the dance a slow song came on and Sean came up to her.

"Ah. Sean what do you want?" She said in a bitchy tone. "Uh it's a slow song and we are the king and queen and there happens to be a tradition here. Don't want to break that now do we?" "Oh right. Yeah okay I guess." And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. They were pretty close to each other too. Sean didn't like how it was quiet. It's supposed to be quiet when you dance with someone but this was an awkward silence that was killing them both. They had to say things to each other but were afraid too. Sean finally decided to say something.

"Em." "Emma to you Sean. You wouldn't like it if I started to call you Cameron would you?" She said in a snobby tone. "Whatever just forget it." "Forget what Sean? You said my name that's it. Or is there something you wanted to talk about?" This time she sounded kind of sincere and concerned. "Well actually yes. We should talk Emma." "Sure whatever you want. You always get what you want don't you? I mean you wanted to break my heart and you got that? You wanted Ellie and you got that too. But the shocking thing is you didn't want me dead. You risked your life for me after breaking my heart more than once into a million pieces. Who does that Sean? Just tell me who?" Emma said almost crying but she sucked it up. "Emma. Come on that was ages ago." "Really Sean? I think it was more like less than a year ago. And don't think you can talk your way out of me hating you this time. It won't work." Then she stormed off as the song was ending. Sean just stood there. This was defiantly going to be a long night. And to think they still had three more dances together.

"Sean what's wrong?" A concerned Ellie asked. "What? Oh nothing. Just something E- never mind." He didn't want to mention Emma so he didn't but Ellie figured out that something was wrong with Emma. She didn't pay attention to it though. "Well Alex, Jay and I are going to The Dot. Do you want to come with us? With me?" She said. "Uh sure maybe I guess." He just wanted to get out of there. Dances weren't really his scene anyway. So they left and when the next slow song came around Emma looked all over for him but didn't find him so she ended up dancing with Chris like it should have been in the first place.


	3. 3

Over the weekend Chris and Emma spent a lot of time together. They went to the movies and hung out and each other's houses just making out and talking about things. Manny and JT were better than ever. Manny changed a lot. She wasn't known as the 'slut' or 'boyfriend stealer' anymore because she didn't dress like she did before and she wasn't stealing anyone's boyfriend. Actually she and JT seemed to hit it off really well and were inseparable. They were perfect for each other. Alex and Jay actually enjoyed the homecoming dance. Sure they left early but Alex got to wear a dress and Jay thought she looked hot. But then again he thought anyone who was wearing something that could easily be taken off was hot. However, Sean and Ellie were having a rocky relationship at times and then at other times it was fine. It was like nothing was wrong. Over the weekend they spent every waking moment together. They watched TV together, ate dinner together, went out together. They did everything together. But then in random parts of the day they would fight over the stupidest things.

Manny was at Emma's getting ready to walk to school with JT and Chris. On their way to school Sean of course had to ruin things. He stopped them for about five minutes arguing with Chris about how he needed to talk to Emma. Chris kept saying no and Sean kept calling him a jealous boyfriend. The debate went on and on. And the whole time this was going on Emma just stood there and watched them go back and forth. Finally she decided to end it.

"Chris stop. Sean same goes for you too. You three should just go on without me. I will be there soon. But obviously he has something important to tell me or he wouldn't have been arguing with you for the past five minutes Chris." Chris just rolled his eyes and walked with JT. Manny mouthed 'be careful' to Emma and then ran to catch up to Chris and JT.

"What is it now Sean? You probably just ruined my relationship with Chris. And what's with the homecoming thing? I mean I know we aren't dating which is a good thing but you said it yourself, it's a tradition and look who broke it. You did. But then again you always find a way to break things don't you Sean? I mean you broke me into more pieces than I can count, broke my step dad's heart when you stole his laptop because he trusted you, and now you break the school tradition. Nice going Sean." Emma said in a bitchy voice. At this point she didn't even care. "Emma calm down. You know I didn't mean any of that. But that's not what I needed to talk to you about." "Then what the hell do you want to talk about Sean?" "Forget it. You are such a bitch. I can't believe I even thought I could come to you with this. Knowing you, you would probably go tell the whole damn school. Just forget it Emma. Go back to Wannabe DJ and don't ever talk to me again you bitch." Sean said coldly. Then Emma ran away to the ravine crying. Sean just stood there for a few minutes and then began walking to school.

About an hour after school started Emma came into school late. And with her luck she ended up being late for her step father or as she has to call him in school Mr. Simpson's class. And guess who was in that class. You guessed it, Sean Cameron.

"Emma you're late. Why?" "Sorry Mr. Simpson. It won't happen again." "You're right it won't because you will serving a detention after school today." Then Mr. Simpson heard Sean laughing and told him he had a detention too. Sean quickly shut up. "Well Emma take your seat please." Mr. Simpson said annoyed. "Uh my seat is taken." She said. Mr. Simpson was getting more annoyed. His teaching time was being interrupted and wasted because of Emma. "Then sit next to Sean." He was really getting annoyed with her now.

Emma walked over to where Sean was and didn't even look at him. Sean knew he hurt her and he felt bad but he just got pissed off and starting saying things that he didn't really mean. He tried to get Emma's attention so he could tell her that he was sorry and that he didn't mean what he said but she wouldn't even look at him. Instead she sent an IM to Manny.

sparklespaz: Manny can we talk?

sMiLeYgUrL: Sure Em. But what was up with you being late? Sean was here before you.

sparklespaz: Yeah he was an ass Manny. He called me a bitch and then I went to the ravine crying.

sMiLeYgUrL: Aw Em. Don't worry about him. Chris and JT will deal with him. But from now on don't go near him or anything okay? Just stay away from him and if he comes near you or you have to sit next to him like right now then avoid eye contact and if possible avoid talking to him.

sparklespaz: I know Manny. I just wish he didn't say those things to me. It really hurts you know? And I know he is an ex of mine but that's does not mean he still can't hurt me. He keeps making me weak Manny. Sean Cameron is making me weak. But this time I am going to overcome it. He is an ass and he needs to die.

sMiLeYgUrL: Well don't worry okay Em? Chris and JT will handle him. Just stay away from him. But look I need to go. I have to get working on this project and your dad keeps eyeing me like he knows we are doing this. Talk to you later.

sparklespaz: Bye Manny. Talk to you soon.

Sparklespaz has signed off.

sMiLeYgUrL has signed off.

Sean wasn't paying attention to Mr. Simpson so he got yelled at. He was looking at the IM conversation with Emma and Manny. Emma really wanted him to die. That hurt him and he had to make things up to her this time for good. Emma realized that he was reading her conversation and got mad.

"Sean what the hell?" She said in a whisper. "What?" He said whispering back to her. "You were just reading this." She says as she points to the IM screen. "Well you shouldn't have kept it open after you both signed off so I could read it. By the way Em I don't want you to die so why would you want me to die?" He said in a voice that made Emma feel guilty. "Well too bad. I do and nothing you can do will change that Sean. Nothing." Emma said harshly.

"Emma and Sean make that detention today and then tomorrow as well. Emma you have already interrupted my class twice and now a third time. And as for you Sean that's a second time. Make it a third and you will have it for the rest of the week. Understood?" Mr. Simpson said. He sure was in a bad mood today. "Yes." They said in unison.

Finally Media Immersion was over and it was time for English. Manny told Emma to stay behind while she told Sean off. Emma walked far behind them but close enough so she could hear every word.

"Sean wait up." Manny called out. "Manny. How are you?" He asked confused. Manny was never the first person to talk to him especially since he broke Emma's heart the last time. "I'm good. Better than a certain ex girlfriend of yours. You know Sean she isn't a bitch. But me well I am. So if you want to see that damn side of me keep running your mouth. But if not stay the hell away from Emma. She's my best friend and she has a lot going for her. She even has a really good boyfriend who actually cares about her and isn't going to ditch her for a bunch of wannabes or push her to the ground. Kind of like um oh I don't know you." She said in a cold bitchy voice. Then she turned around to Emma and smiled. Sean on the other hand just kept walking. When they got to English class Chris and JT were already talking to Sean. Manny must have IMed them when she was in MI or something.

"Sean my man." JT Said. "Listen here buddy. Emma is my girlfriend and if you touch her, hurt her, or make her feel like dirt then you are going to get it big time. Here me?" Chris said. "Sure just ignored him. "Don't ignore him Sean." JT said. "We know that you did or said something to Emma to make her late for school which she has never been late for in her life. And when she came into class Manny said she looked like she was crying. And then you get her in two detentions with you. Nice going Cameron. Listen up, go back to your gangster wannabe friends and leaves us all alone. You ditched us but guess what? Pay back's a bitch and it's about time we pay you back for treating us like shit and ditching us." JT said. Of course JT was just going on and on about things to make it seem like he was tough. "Whatever. You two need to chill out. She got those detentions all by herself. And what I said to Emma is none of your damn business." Sean said. "Yes it is my damn business. She is my girlfriend and you broke her heart too many times. Enough is enough Slim Shady." Chris said in a mean voice and then he and JT walked over to where Emma and Manny were sitting. Sean just stared at the four of them throughout English class. Finally it was time for lunch.


	4. 4

Manny and JT came to lunch a little bit late to find that Emma wasn't with Chris. Maybe she went home or something? Or maybe she was just late like them? They didn't say anything about it though. Instead they just sat and talked about things and then JT spotted Sean. He started talking about how Sean is an asshole and that Emma shouldn't have ever gone out with him. Manny said that Chris was better for her anyway. They all assumed that Sean got the hint when they told him to stay away from them and Emma but he didn't.

"Hey Manny." Sean said calmly. "What do you want now Sean? Break my heart? Sorry but that won't work." Manny snapped. "Calm down. I just want to know where Emma is okay." "No not okay Sean. You already broke her heart what? Four times now? And besides I told you to get lost." Manny said in a bitchy voice. "I don't care. I need to talk to her. It's really important." "Well I don't care how important it is. You don't need to talk to her. And she has a great boyfriend who actually cares about her. Someone who isn't you." Sean just got pissed off and took Manny's lunch tray and threw it to the ground. Manny was scared and yelled a little. Chris and JT were just in pure shock. The rest of the lunch room didn't notice anything but they did hear the tray drop to the ground. After standing there for a minute Sean walked outside.

When he walked outside he saw Emma sitting on the steps by herself crying. He was hesitant at first to go talk to her and see what was wrong but he finally got the courage to go talk to her.

"Hey Emma." Sean said. "Hi. What did you forget to tell me now? That I am a slut or a whore?" She said coldly. "Aw Em. Come on. I didn't mean that. I was just mad okay?" "No not okay Sean. Just say whatever you came here to tell me. It's not like it will make my day any worse." Emma said and started crying. "Em, can we just forget about that for right now? Please. I was just mad because I couldn't tell you something." He said and he sounded serious. "Well I don't care so just leave." Emma said coldly. "No I'm not leaving Emma. I need to tell you this okay? It's important. I can't even tell Ellie. I haven't told anyone and I thought I could tell you because you were always there for me even when I hated you but I guess I was wrong." Sean said and then got up to walk away. "Sean wait. Stop. What is it?" She said as she took his hand and made him sit down again. They just looked at each other for a few minutes before she spoke. "What is it Sean? Come on please? I hate secrets." She said. "I will tell you but you have to promise you can't tell a soul. Not even your parents okay? No one." "I won't I promise Sean. You are making this sound serious." Emma said in concern. "That's because it is serious Emma. I have…" Sean paused. "You have what Sean? Oh my God tell me Sean please." Emma said panicking. She thought it was something really bad. Little did she know it was. "Emma this is a lot harder than I thought it would be." "Then take your time Sean. Whenever you are ready to tell me then you can." She said as she got up off of the steps. She was going to go back into the school because she heard the bell ring. "Wait Emma. Don't go back into the school yet. Please?" Sean begged. "Okay. But that's twice that I will be late today Sean." She said teasingly and laughing a little. Sean however wasn't laughing. "Oh, sorry." She said because she noticed he looked sad. "It's okay. But I need to tell you this. It's important for me to tell you. For some reason I feel that you will be there for me." "Aw Sean I will I promise. Just please tell me." Emma said. She really needed to know. "Have you seen the movie A Walk To Remember?" He asked. "I love that movie. It's really sad how she dies in the end though. But what does that have to do with you?" She asked. "Well you know how that girl had Leukemia?" "Yes. What about it?" Emma said getting nervous. "Well I have-" Emma interrupted him. "Oh my God. Sean you have Leukemia." Emma said starting to cry. "Why? How? Sean you can't." Emma screamed. "I don't know how. Someone on my mom's side of the family had it and I guess they passed it down to me. The doctors said that everything is going to be fine for a while but once it starts to kick in then I will have to stay in the hospital for a while." He said. "Sean what does…does it mean you're going to die?" Emma said crying really hard. "I don't know. Maybe? Maybe not? Emma I'm scared." Emma just looked at him and hugged him. She couldn't believe that Sean had Leukemia.

While they were talking about his biggest secret Alex and Jay were in his car fighting. Alex found out that Jay gave Emma an STD. She knew Amy had gotten it because she went down on Jay but she had no idea Emma did too. Alex forgave him for Amy but Emma Nelson? Cause Girl. How could she forgive him for doing that with her? Alex got out of the car and when she did she saw Sean and Emma hugging.

"Hey Cameron." Alex shouted. Emma and Sean quickly pulled apart. "Alex. How are you? Where's Jay?" Sean asked. "I'm not doing to well actually. And Jay, well who cares?" "Why aren't you doing okay? And why who cares about Jay?" Sean asked confused. "Well why don't you ask Cause Girl over there?" Alex said pointing to Emma. "What? What do I have to do with this?" Emma said to Alex. "Well I guess I will just tell Sean over here what you and Jay did." "Alex." Emma shouted. "Alex? Emma? What's going on here?" Sean asked confused. "You know what those bracelets are for right? Well prude princess over here got a few of them. And from my boyfriend. Oh and your best friend. Jason Hogart. She is a little slut so stay away from her. Oh yeah and she got an STD from him too." Alex said and then ran off. Sean just stared at Emma.

"Sean I-" Emma began to say. "No don't say anything you little slut. I can't believe I just told you what I did. I am such an idiot. But what I don't get is I was so nice to you when we were going out and you wouldn't even kiss me in public but you went down on Jay. The guy hates you Emma. He tormented you every day of your life. What the hell? Something is wrong there. But just don't fucking talk to me ever. Stay away from me too." He said and then went inside the school. Emma just sat there crying even harder. How would Alex find out from Jay? He said no one would ever know about her.


	5. 5

The next day Chris went up to Emma kind of annoyed. Emma told Chris the truth and then he dumped her. She was actually pretty happy about it though. Of course Chris was a great boyfriend to her and he was so sweet but he deserved a lot better than her. They did agree that being friends was better so it wasn't like they hated each other or anything.

Throughout the whole day Sean would look at Emma and whenever she turned around he would look at something else. She didn't get why he was looking at her because just the other day he called her a slut and made her cry twice in one day. No one she knew would do that and then stare at you every two seconds. It was kind of pathetic actually but she didn't pay attention to it that much.

All Emma was really thinking about was she and Manny's girl's night at her house. They hadn't had one in forever and it would be good for the both of them. Emma's mom was going to get movies for them to watch in her room. A Walk to Remember, Honey, Oceans Eleven, etc. were some of the movies her mom was going to pick up for them. And then of course they had to have pizza and ice cream. It wasn't a girl's night if they didn't have pizza and ice cream. It was like a tradition.

The day was finally over. Emma went to her locker to gather her things before heading over to where Manny's locker was and waited for her to gather her things. Then the two girls walked outside only to bump into non other than Sean Cameron.

"Watch it you asshole." Manny sneered. Sean just stared at Emma which made her uncomfortable. "Sean don't stare at her. You are making her uncomfortable." Manny said in a mean voice. "Sure whatever Santos." Sean said annoyed. Then he walked away as did Emma and Manny.

"What was that about Em?" Manny asked. "What are you talking about?" Emma said. "He was staring at you and I think if I didn't say something when I did he would have drooled all over." Manny said laughing a little. Emma laughed too. "No it's just Sean. Staring at what he broke and probably wants back." Emma said the last part in a cheery voice which made Manny stop walking. "Em you aren't going to go back out with him are you?" "What? No. Never. He broke my heart too many times and he has had more than his share of second chances. Besides he is still with Ellie remember?" "Oh yeah. I forgot. Well good because another on and off again relationship with him and you would just ruin everything." Manny said. Then they started walking again. They finally got to Emma's house to find a note on the table. It was from Emma's mom. She just said that there was money for pizza and ice cream on the counter, the movies they wanted were in the living room, and that no one would be home tonight because they were going to stay at Joey's with Jack. "Well looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight Manny." Emma said. "Cool." Manny said and then went downstairs to Emma's room.

"So Manny how is JT?" Emma asked. "He's pretty good. I can't believe he's changed so much. I mean last year he was so immature but this year it's like it's a whole new him." Manny said. "Yeah I know. I would have never thought JT the jokester could turn into JT the mature and sweet boyfriend he is now. You are so lucky to have him Manny." Emma said. "I know I am lucky. But you were lucky to you know." "What? I was lucky with whom? I must have missed this." She said laughing. "Well I know you hate him now and so do I along with a bunch of people but Sean. You had Sean and you were lucky when you had him. I remember always seeing you two together and thinking about how much I wanted to be you when you were with him. He was so sweet to you Em. Your first kiss was with him remember? And then on your first date he went through the trash for you and then your wallet ended up being in your purse or something. I don't know many guys including JT who would have done that. But then he ditched you for wannabe gangsters." "I know I know. But please don't remind me. As much as I love the good times we had together I don't want to remember them anyway." Emma said. "Oh. Well I do need to know what he wanted to talk to you about before school the other day and then at lunch. I know he made you cry before school but I don't know about the lunch thing. Did he get to talk to you?" Manny asked. "Before school I don't know what he wanted to talk to me about because he called me a bitch instead remember? And he did get to talk to me at lunch yesterday but I can't tell you what it was about. Even if he did call me a slut afterwards I can't tell you. I promised." "Aw Em come on. Who cares if you promised? He hurt you again obviously so just tell me. Please?" Manny begged. Emma didn't answer her she just turned on her TV so they could watch A Walk to Remember. Emma and Manny were at the part where Jamie and Landon are walking together and go down an alley when they hear her basement window open.

"Who's there?" Emma asked. She got up and walked over to the window to see Sean standing there. Manny walked over behind Emma and saw Sean as well. "Why Sean nice of you to just drop in like this but we are kind of busy and I told you to stay away from us. Leave now." Manny snapped. "I'm sorry Emma. This was a bad idea. I should have called or something. I- Are you watching A Walk to Remember?" Sean said. That was the movie he compared his secret too. "Yes we are Sean. Have a problem with a sappy chic flick?" Manny said in a bitchy tone. "Manny." Emma snapped. "Whoa Em. Are you going to stick up for this idiot now?" Manny snapped back. "No it's just that Sean has-" She was interrupted by Sean. "Emma please don't. You promised. I know I was an ass earlier but please I am begging you don't tell her." Manny looked confused. "Tell me what? Emma? Sean?" She asked. Then Sean turned around to go back out the window. "Wait Sean. You came here for a reason. And I told you I would be there for you so what is it? I can make Manny go upstairs."


	6. 6

Sean turned around and decided to stay. Even after how bad he treated Emma she still decided to help him which made him realize that she still cared.

"Alright Em. You are right I did come because I have something else to tell you. Manny I guess you can listen to but you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone. Please?" Sean pleaded. "Alright I won't tell anyone." Manny said laughing a little. "Manny. This is serious. Stop laughing or you can go upstairs." Emma snapped. "Sorry Em. But yes I swear on my life I won't tell anyone Sean." Then all three of them walked over to Emma's bed and sat down.

Sean told them how he went to the doctors after school and they said that his Leukemia was getting worse and worse each day. He had even blacked out while he was in the doctors office. Sean told them that he didn't know what to do. He was scared. He was afraid that he was going to die and leave the ones he loved. Sean was so afraid that he would never get to admit his true feelings for this one special person. Once Sean finished telling them everything he realized that Manny and Emma were crying really hard. Sean couldn't take it. He hated seeing people cry especially if it was because of him. So he got off of the bed and starting walking towards the basement window but then Emma got off of the bed and stopped him. They stood there looking in each other's eyes for a few minutes before Emma hugged him. Manny was still crying and in shock but she decided to go upstairs to leave Emma and Sean alone. When they pulled apart from their huge they didn't even realize Manny was gone until they walked back over to Emma's bed.

"Emma I'm scared. What if I never get to see all the people I love again? What if-" Emma cut him off. "Sean please don't. I'm scared too. I'm scared of a lot of things like me not being able to tell you things you really need to know but don't think like that. Snake always thought like that and then he thought he was going to die and he made a will. It scared me half to death. I don't want it to be like that with you. It can't be. Even though you don't have what Snake had maybe your Leukemia could go into remission or something. But you just can't die Sean. You can't." Emma said crying into his shoulder. Sean felt tears forming in his eyes and didn't even bother to hide them. One by one the tears fell down his cheeks. "Emma I hope you are right. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see the ones I love again." He said crying. Emma saw the tears fall from his eyes which made her cry even harder. About a half an hour later Manny came back down and her eyes were still puffy from crying. Sean decided it was best if he left. He told Emma he would call her if he needed anything or just drop by.

Emma and Manny just sat on Emma's bed talking about what it would be like if Sean really did die. It was so hard to think like that and you could tell it was because they cried even harder. Soon enough they cried themselves to sleep.

When Sean got home he finds a very unhappy Ellie sitting there waiting for him. That's when he remembered. Sean forgot to tell her he was going out. The least he could have done was leave her a note or something.

"Ellie what are you doing up? It's late. You should be in bed." Sean said. "Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing. But at least I was home the whole time unlike you." She said in a bitchy voice. "Sorry Ellie." He said feeling guilty. "You should be. By the way Alex stopped by a few hours ago." "Okay? Thanks for telling me I guess." He said confused. "Well she dropped by for me. To tell me she saw you walking somewhere. She said she followed you to Emma's house and saw you go in her basement window. Sean what's going on? Do you love her? Are you cheating on me? What here?" Ellie said pissed off. "Ellie I wasn't cheating on you and I don't love her." He said. But he was lying. Tonight was the first time in a long time that he realized he still had feelings for Emma. "Then what the hell were you doing at her house?" She said demandingly. "I can't tell you that." "What? You can't tell me? Why? You obviously were cheating on me then Sean." "Ellie I wasn't. I just can't tell you okay? You will start cutting again." Sean realized what he just said and tried to say sorry but she slapped him across the face. "How dare you say that Sean. I haven't cut in a really long time. But at least I don't get fucking high." She said yelling really loud. "Ellie that was twice back in Wasaga. I was depressed okay? It was two times. When you get depressed you cut what five times? Big difference Ellie. Really big difference." Sean yelled just as loud back. "Whatever. I don't care. I have stopped cutting and the reason you were at Emma's isn't going to make me start up again Sean." Ellie said a little bit calmer. "I don't care Ellie. I am still not telling you." "Oh fine. But you can tell that slutty bitch and not me? I am your girlfriend Sean not her. And if you were her boyfriend she would probably have five others on the side." Ellie screamed. "Don't ever talk about her like that again. She's my friend Ellie. And she is the only one who can help me right now. Not even Suave can help me. So just drop it. Emma is my friend and I went by her house to tell her something important that I found out today and Manny ended up being there. They may have been or still are known as sluts but they understand what I am going through right now and they want to help me Ellie." Sean yelled. "I want to help you to but you won't even tell me what's wrong." "That's because I can't trust you Ellie. It's my secret okay. Manny wasn't even supposed to know but she happened to be at her house. But if I tell you then you will start cutting Ellie that's how bad this is. So just drop it. You know it's serious and that it's really bad which is all you need to know. That's already too much information." Sean yelled and then stormed off into his room. "Whatever Sean. I won't cut again. I only did that because of my mom. You aren't my mom Sean." Ellie yelled and then walked over to the couch and started to cry. Why couldn't Sean tell her what was happening? Why was it that his ex girlfriend and the biggest slut of Degrassi got to know and not her? Did he really trust them more than her – his own girlfriend? All these thoughts were running through Ellie's head as she fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Sean sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ellie just thought it would be best to ignore him for a while. They both said a lot last night and they still needed to cool off from it.


	7. 7

When Sean gets home he finds a very unhappy Ellie sitting there waiting for him. That's when he remembered. Sean forgot to tell her he was going out. The least he could have done was leave her a note or something.

"Ellie what are you doing up? It's late. You should be in bed." Sean said. "Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing. But at least I was home the whole time unlike you." She said in a bitchy voice. "Sorry Ellie." He said feeling guilty. "You should be. By the way Alex stopped by a few hours ago." "Okay? Thanks for telling me I guess." He said confused. "Well she dropped by for me. To tell me she saw you walking somewhere. She said she followed you to Emma's house and saw you go in her basement window. Sean what's going on? Do you love her? Are you cheating on me? What here?" Ellie said pissed off. "Ellie I wasn't cheating on you and I don't love her." He said. But he was lying. Tonight was the first time in a long time that he realized he still had feelings for Emma. "Then what the hell were you doing at her house?" She said demandingly. "I can't tell you that." "What? You can't tell me? Why? You obviously were cheating on me then Sean." "Ellie I wasn't. I just can't tell you okay? You will start cutting again." Sean realized what he just said and tried to say sorry but she slapped him across the face. "How dare you say that Sean. I haven't cut in a really long time. But at least I don't get fucking high." She said yelling really loud. "Ellie that was twice back in Wasaga. I was depressed okay? It was two times. When you get depressed you cut what five times? Big difference Ellie. Really big difference." Sean yelled just as loud back. "Whatever. I don't care. I have stopped cutting and the reason you were at Emma's isn't going to make me start up again Sean." Ellie said a little bit calmer. "I don't care Ellie. I am still not telling you." "Oh fine. But you can tell that slutty bitch and not me? I am your girlfriend Sean not her. And if you were her boyfriend she would probably have five others on the side." Ellie screamed. "Don't ever talk about her like that again. She's my friend Ellie. And she is the only one who can help me right now. Not even Suave can help me. So just drop it. Emma is my friend and I went by her house to tell her something important that I found out today and Manny ended up being there. They may have been or still are known as sluts but they understand what I am going through right now and they want to help me Ellie." Sean yelled. "I want to help you to but you won't even tell me what's wrong." "That's because I can't trust you Ellie. It's my secret okay. Manny wasn't even supposed to know but she happened to be at her house. But if I tell you then you will start cutting Ellie that's how bad this is. So just drop it. You know it's serious and that it's really bad which is all you need to know. That's already too much information." Sean yelled and then stormed off into his room. "Whatever Sean. I won't cut again. I only did that because of my mom. You aren't my mom Sean." Ellie yelled and then walked over to the couch and started to cry. Why couldn't Sean tell her what was happening? Why was it that his ex girlfriend and the biggest slut of Degrassi got to know and not her? Did he really trust them more than her – his own girlfriend? All these thoughts were running through Ellie's head as she fell asleep. When she woke up she saw Sean sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ellie just thought it would be best to ignore him for a while. They both said a lot last night and they still needed to cool off from it.


	8. 8

The next day at school was kind of weird. Chris wasn't with Emma, Manny, and JT which made it seem awkward because it was usually the four of them not three. Sean and Ellie weren't talking. They were trying to ignore each other for the whole day and so far it was working.

Manny, JT, and Emma are already sitting in their seats in Media Immersion when Chris and Sean walk in about five minutes late. Mr. Simpson gives Chris a detention for the following day as well as Sean. There were only two seats left in the class. One was next to Emma and the other one was in the back. Sean quickly went to the back. Now he could have sat next to Emma but he still wasn't fully calmed down about he and Ellie's fight the night before so he thought it would be best to stay away from Emma. This meant that Chris had to sit next to Emma. He gave her a disgusted look and then sat down. Emma on the other hand just ignored it.

"So Manny do you think he will you know be okay?" Emma asked. She was talking about Sean but she didn't want to say his name out loud. "I hope so Em. I mean I knew he was a jerk before but I think that that was the reason why. It might not have been but who knows?" Manny whispered. "Well what if he blacks out in school or something? That would be so embarrassing. I would like die." Emma whispered back to Manny. "I know and I would feel so bad for him. But you just have to think positive okay? Be happy he came to you with this. I don't know many people who would go to their…" Manny was about to say ex but then saw that Chris was listening. "Manny you were saying?" Emma asked confused. "Chris is listening to our conversation and if I say what I was about to say he will know who we are talking about." Emma just nodded and looked over at Chris. He was listening to their conversation. Then Mr. Simpson got her attention by saying that he had to go to the copy room so the class would be left alone for about ten minutes. That's when Chris decided to talk.

"Hey everyone. Did you all know about Emma? You know the whole ravine slut thing?" Chris said loud enough for the whole class to hear him. "Chris stop." Emma said getting mad. "Why? I bet you never told Jay once to stop. Maybe you liked it or maybe you just wanted to be the new Degrassi slut. Take Manny's place." Chris said and then laughing afterwards. "Chris shut up. You're a terrible DJ." Manny shouted. "Bud out Santos." "Weren't you the one who just called me a slut? I think you brought me into this DJ." Manny yelled to him. "Whatever. Anyway, all you guys up in here just go touch Emma's ass or something and she might just give you a blow job. Who knows? I mean isn't that what Jay did to you?" Chris said laughing once again. "Shut up Sharpe." Sean yelled. Everyone turned to the back of the room to see a very angry Sean. "And what are you going to do about it Slim Shady?" Chris said in a cocky voice. "You really want to know?" Sean said walking over to Chris. "Sean don't. Please don't." Emma said. "Emma stay out of it." Sean said. "Why Sean? You are just going to get in trouble or suspended." "Who cares?" Chris said. "Shut up Chris. No one asked you." Emma yelled back. "Emma I don't care. No one insults people I care about and get away with it." Sean said and then realized that it came out wrong. It sounded like he was in love with her or something. "Aw isn't that cute? Slim Shady is in love with the ravine slut. Who would have guessed it?" Chris laughed then quickly stopped laughing when Sean's fist hit his nose. Then Chris punched him in the stomach and so on. The fight quickly got worse and worse. Sean hit Chris in the face about five times and the stomach about ten. Then Chris must have punched Sean in the nose about six times and in the stomach about eight times. By the time Mr. Simpson came back and pulled them apart they were covered in blood. They were both sent to the nurse's office to get cleaned up and then straight to Mr. Raddich.

Throughout the day the only thing that was talked about was Chris and Sean's fight and how it was over things Chris said about Emma. Ellie was a little mad about that but she knew that Emma and Sean were supposedly friends now and that he would have done it for anyone of his friends. But what no one talked about was what Sean said to Chris and to the rest of his class. He said that no one gets away with insulting people he cares about. That was replaying over and over in both Emma and Sean's heads.

Finally the day was over and Emma could go home. She was sick of everyone looking at her because of the stupid fight. What she was sick most of was seeing what Chris did to Sean. She hated that Chris did that to Sean because of her. Emma was mad at herself in a way because if she had just let Chris walk all over her then maybe Sean wouldn't have gotten involved. Chris and Sean didn't get suspended but they did have two months of Saturday, Tuesday, and Wednesday detention. It sucked but it was better than getting suspended.

When Emma got home she decided to go online. She was hoping Manny would be on but she wasn't. Instead she saw that JT, Chris, and Sean were on. Just as she was about to sign off an IM popped up. It was Sean's.

whocares: Em I'm so sorry about today. Are you okay?

sparklespaz: Sure. I mean it wasn't like the whole school was looking at me.

whocares: Come on Emma. It wasn't my fault.

sparklespaz: Are you sure? If I recall correctly you hit him first.

whocares: He was talking bad about you.

sparklespaz: I can take care of myself thank you very much.

whocares: Emma don't be like that. I was just trying to protect you.

sparklespaz: I don't need damn protecting but what was with that whole people I care about thing? Who are you trying to fool Sean? You may care about your friends, family, and girlfriend but I don't fit into any of those categories. We aren't friends Sean. Just because you came to me with your stupid secret doesn't mean we are automatically friends you know?

whocares: I'm not trying to fool anyone Emma. I do care about you. Even if you don't feel the same way back I consider you one of my friends. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone to you with my "stupid" secret. I trust you okay? Is that so hard to believe?

sparklespaz: Actually yes it is. You always think I am going to come back to you and be there for you but what if this time I don't want too? What are you going to do? I trusted you before Sean and look what you did to me. You broke my heart not once, not twice but three times. Hm in grade seven when you pushed me, the grade after that when you ditched me for your wannabe gangster friends and then back in Wasaga Beach. You left when I needed you the most Sean. Why else do you think I did what I did with Jay? It wasn't because I wanted to you know. It was because he was the only one who could get my mind off of the shooting. If you were here then I wouldn't have done that. I could have gone to you.

whocares: Fine Emma. Be that way. But it isn't my fault you did that with Jay. If I had stayed you would have probably ignored me and done it with him anyway. So it doesn't really matter. And I know I broke your heart okay? But that was in the past and on the beach I apologized for it and you accepted my apology. I don't get why you are bringing up the past again when you said you forgave me. But fine whatever. I won't come to you with my stupid secret anymore. I bet you would like it if I just died right here right now. Make your life better. Well thanks for nothing Em.

When Emma finished reading what Sean said she was about to respond when he signed off. That wasn't true at all. She didn't want him to die and if he did it would make her life a living hell not better. Now she felt pissed at herself for saying things she didn't mean. She wanted to help Sean. She cared about him. Not in a loving type of way, at least she didn't think so, but she still cared about him. Deep down inside she was happy that Sean trusted her enough to come to her with his secret. It made her feel wanted by him again. Even if it wasn't a girlfriend type of want it still made her feel good.


	9. 9

The next day was going by slow for Emma. Chris was still being an ass to her about the whole ravine thing and to top it off he wouldn't stop talking about how Sean said he cared about her. Now Sean might not have meant it in a loving type of way but Chris sure made it out to be like that. The worst part of her day so far was that Ellie and Sean were finally talking again. Emma saw them in the lunch room really close together. So close that if you lightly pushed one of them they would fall into the other and wind up kissing. It disgusted Emma so much that she had to leave the lunch room. Normally this wouldn't bother her but for some reason it did. When she walked out of the lunch room she bumped into Jay.

"Watch where you are going you-" Jay stopped when he saw it was Emma. "Oh sorry Green I mean Emma." Jay said with a smile. "Sure Jay. Sorry I bumped into you." Then she walked away. Jay knew something was wrong because normally she would flip him off or tell him to go away but this time she didn't. Jay decided to follow her. "Wait up Emma." Jay said as he finally caught up to her. "What now?" Emma snapped. "Whoa sorry. It's just you don't seem like yourself that's all." Jay said sounding concerned. "Ha. And you almost sound concerned." Emma said with a little laugh. "That's because I am Emma." "Well don't be okay? I am fine. Really I am." Then she walked away from him. Jay caught up to her again though and grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. They were inches apart. "Emma you are not fine. I may not act like I care but I do okay? And I can tell you aren't fine. I'm guessing part of it is because of yesterday right?" He asked waiting for an answer. Emma didn't answer him though. "Okay well you don't have to answer me right now but we are staying here until you do." Jay said. "NO we aren't Jay. I shouldn't even be around you." Emma snapped. "Why not? Is it because of that stupid ravine slut thing Chris said? If it is then screw him. The Emma Nelson I knew wouldn't let anyone boss her around and she sure as hell wouldn't take crap from anyone. What happened to her?" Jay asked with a concerned look on his face. "She went down on you Jay." Emma said with coldness to her voice. Then she walked away. Jay didn't bother to catch up to her this time. She needed time to herself to think. Jay walked into the lunch room to go talk to Sean.

"Cameron have you talked to Emma lately?" Jay said. "No. Why?" Sean said. "She seems kind of depressed. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong." "Well I don't care about environmental freak. Besides, if I were her I wouldn't exactly tell you what's wrong either. Look what you did well gave to her." Sean said with coldness in his voice. "Whatever man. Just saying okay? No need to get all peevish on me." With that said Jay walked away. Sean looked at Ellie and she didn't look to happy.

"What?" Sean asked confused. "Sean tell me the honest truth here." Ellie paused. "Truth about what Ellie?" He said still confused. "Sean do you still have feelings for Emma?" Ellie asked in a sad voice. "Ha. What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear me tell Jay I don't care about her?" "Well yeah I did but Sean you told her something you can't even tell me and you got into a fight yesterday because of something Chris said about her. Today you say you don't care about her. Something is going on and I want to know what it is." "Nothing is going on Ellie. I don't care about Emma. I never have so drop it." He said in a rude tone. "Fine I will if you answer me." Ellie snapped. "I did answer you Ellie." "No look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still have feelings for Emma. Tell me you don't love her." Ellie said demandingly. Sean looked her in the eyes. "Ellie I don't still have feelings for Emma and I sure as hell don't love her. I love you Ellie." Ellie smiled and then the bell rang. It was time for English. On his way to English he saw Emma coming from the bathroom with her eyes looking red and puffy. He started having second thoughts about what he just said to Ellie. Maybe he lied? Maybe he had feelings for both of them? Or maybe he just hated seeing Emma hurt because he knew he caused it.

Finally it was the end of the day. Emma was so happy because she could go home and not have to worry about people talking about her. She didn't have to worry about Chris saying mean things to her. And most of all she didn't have to see Sean and Ellie together. About an hour after she got home the phone rang. It was Manny.

"Hey Em. It's Manny." "Hey. What's up?" Emma said. "Oh nothing. The usual. Boring homework. How about you?" She asked. "Nothing really. Just thinking." Emma said. "Oh. Thinking about what Em?" "No one." "No one huh? Well I asked what it was about. I never said it was a someone. But now that we are talking about a someone I just want to say that I think he still has feelings for you." Manny said. "Manny no he doesn't. He just stood up for me. That's all." Emma said. "Whatever Em. I think he still likes you. And by the way you acted today at lunch after seeing them really close I would say you still like him too." Manny said. "Well I don't okay. But if I did and this is an if it wouldn't matter. He has Ellie. He's happy with her." Emma said sounding kind of sad. "Well yeah he seems happy with her but I heard her and Ash talking in the bathroom this morning and she was saying how they had a huge fight the other night about you. You do the math Em. But I need to go. Mom is nagging me to get off of the phone. Call me later okay? And don't forget. Just tell him. Bye." Before Emma could say anything Manny hung up.

Back at Sean and Ellie's apartment they are fighting again. It wasn't about Emma this time though. It was about their relationship. Ellie loves Sean and she always tells him that but the only time he has ever said to her was the day he stayed in Wasaga Beach for a while and then today at lunch when she told him too.

"Ellie what is your problem?" Sean yelled. "My problem is you Sean. You never tell me you love me. It's always me who says it not you." Ellie yelled back. "What are you talking about? I told you I loved you today at lunch." "Yeah because I told you too." Ellie yelled. "So? It shouldn't matter if you say it first or me. It shouldn't so just drop it okay?" Sean yelled. "No not okay. You always want to drop what we are fighting about when you aren't telling me the truth. Sean I always tell you I love you. And the only time you have ever told me was that day in Wasaga and then today at lunch. You never once have said it to me first. And it matters to me." Ellie screamed at him. "I don't care if it matters to you Ellie. I don't care who the hell says it first. Either way we both love each other." "Correction Sean. I love you but I think you are confused on who you love." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He yelled confused. "You heard me. You are confused on who the hell you love. It's either me or Emma. I saw the way you looked when Jay said that Emma didn't seem like herself. You got a worried look on your face and then when I asked if you had feelings for her you argued with me. I think you are fucking hiding something Sean. And I don't like being lied too. You either love me or that fucking whore." Ellie yelled. "Ellie shut up. We had a fight yesterday. So yeah right now I don't care about her but if someone I do or did care about gets treated like shit or is upset about something then of course I am going to look worried. It's just how I am. If you have a problem with that then too damn bad." Sean yelled. "But don't ever call her a whore. You wouldn't like it if people started calling you a blood sucking vampire who cuts now would you?" Sean yelled. Ellie didn't know what to say so she slapped him then ran out the door. She had no idea where she was going until she showed up at Emma's doorstep. She knocked on the door and Emma opened it. Ellie quickly grabbed her and brought her outside.

"Ellie hi. I wasn't expecting you." Emma said trying not to sound rude. "Well I just came over to warn you." Emma looked confused. "Okay. But warn me about what Ellie?" "Sean." Emma looked sad. "Oh. What about him? Is he going crazy and destroying everything in his way?" Emma said laughing. Ellie on the other hand didn't laugh. "Oh. Sorry. I meant for that to be funny but I guess it wasn't. But warn me about Sean why?" Emma asked. Ellie just stood there for a minute before saying anything. "He loves me. He told me he was going to come over your house and tell you that he thinks you are a worthless piece of trash that doesn't deserve to live. He also said that he never loved you. He only went out with you so he could get good grades and not have to move back to Wasaga. Uh and that he is glad you wouldn't kiss him in public because if you did then he would be embarrassed for life." Ellie said with a smirk on her face. Emma on the other hand was trying to not let the tears fall from her eyes but they just starting streaming down her face. Ellie saw this and just started to laugh. "Haha. Tough luck princess. Or should I call you a ravine slut now? I mean everyone else does. Even Sean." Ellie said smiling. Then she started to walk away but Emma grabbed her arm and punched her in the nose. Ellie quickly held her hand up to her nose to see if she was bleeding and then punched Emma in the stomach. This was one fight you didn't want to be apart of. Emma scratched Ellie's face and Ellie did the same back. Then they started pulling each other's hair for about five minutes until Emma decided to punch her in the nose again. Ellie punched her back but this time she hit her in the face somewhere.

Sean decided to go find Ellie. He figured she would be at Ashley's so he walked over there. On his way over to Ashley's house he had to pass Emma's house. When Sean walked by Emma's house he saw Ellie and Emma fighting. From what it looked like they had been fighting for a long time. They both had cuts and scratches all over their face and blood was coming from both of their noses. Sean went up to Emma and pulled her off of Ellie. Ellie brushed herself off and then stood there.

"Let go of me Sean." Emma screamed. "Emma stop you were hurting her." Sean said trying to be as calm as possible. "She was hurting me too. But you Sean you hurt me the fucking most. I hope you are happy. And I hope you and vampire over her are fucking happy together." Emma said spitting in his face. Sean whipped it off. "What the hell is going on here?" Sean asked confused. "You should know Sean." Emma snapped. "Well I don't so tell me." He said snapping back. Ellie was just standing there listening to them argue. "Hmm lets start with you thinking I am a ravine slut after beating up the guy who started it about me. Oh and then Ellie said you were going to come over today and tell me that you love her and that you never loved me. You only used me to get good grades to keep you from having to go back to Wasaga." Emma said and then paused. "Oh yeah and I almost forgot. And this is what disgusts me the most Sean. You are happy I wouldn't make out with you in public because if I did then you would have been embarrassed for life." Emma said trying to sound like she didn't care. But of course that didn't work. Her voice cracked and tears starting streaming down her face again. Ellie just stood there laughing. "Aw poor Emma. Sean I think you really hurt her feelings." Ellie said. "Ellie shut up." Emma snapped. "Oh trying to act like he didn't hurt you now are we? Well stop trying to act like it because it isn't working. But tough luck he loves me not you." Emma's eyes were still filled with tears and they were coming down her cheeks faster. She didn't realize what she said until it was too late. "He may love you Ellie but you sure as hell don't love him as much as I do. No one ever will." Then she placed her hands over her mouth and started crying even harder. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe she just said that, and to Sean and Ellie. Emma couldn't even admit it to Manny. But she at least took her advice.

Ellie and Sean just stood there in silence looking shocked. Ellie finally broke the silence by laughing. She walked up to Sean and kissed him hard on the lips but Sean quickly pulled away.

"What's your problem?" Ellie asked pissed off. "You are my problem Ellie. Why the hell would you do this?" Sean asked angry. "Why? Well lets see here. You are always telling me to drop it whenever she comes into our conversation which obviously means you still have feelings for her and not me. It would kill me to see you with her. But I didn't even know where I was going when I left the apartment until I arrived here. And I didn't plan on saying anything like that I just wanted to tell her to stay away from you but all of that came out instead. But Sean I love you and you said you loved me too. You can't take that back." Ellie said. "I can't believe you would do this. Emma is the only person in this damn world that really cares about me. She always wanted me to good and she always tried to make me feel like I was worth something. With you we just sit at home watching stupid TV and falling asleep together. You are more like my sister than my girlfriend Ellie." He said in a cold tone. "Well it doesn't matter what she made you feel when you were going out with her. You aren't going out with her anymore. And I'd say she thinks you really were going to come to her house and say all of those things to her. So I doubt she still cares about you despite what she just said. And you said you loved me too. I already told you that you can't take that kind of thing back." "Well guess what I can. After I said that to you at lunch today I started having second thoughts about it. So obviously having second thoughts means that I didn't mean it. And Ellie whenever I am with you I think about Emma. Even when I'm not with you I think about her. And truth is she was who I thought about in Wasaga not you. I just got back together with you because I was afraid you would cut again. And I do care about you Ellie just not in that way. But right now I hate you. I would expect something like this from Paige but not you. You disgust me right now. And Emma will care about me. I will prove to her that you are the one who made all of that stupid shit up. She has to believe me. Ellie I'm sorry but I love Emma not you. And for the first time in my life I, Sean Cameron will be heart broken if she doesn't believe me." Sean said and then took a deep breath. That was a lot to say to Ellie. Ellie just went up to him and slapped him hard across the face and then told him he was making a huge mistake. After that she walked away somewhere. Sean stood there and then finally decided to go find Emma.


	10. 10

Sean looked for over an hour to find Emma but no such luck. He couldn't find her anywhere. Sean searched the ravine, the mall where they had their very first date, the tree where they had their first kiss, he ever searched near the school but she wasn't in any of those places. Where could she have gone? Sean stopped to rest for a few minutes. His thoughts trailed off to Emma and that wherever she was right now she was probably crying. Just the thought of her crying made him form a fist. He wanted to punch something. He knew that she was crying partly because of him and it killed him when he did that to her.

Then it hit him. Sean knew exactly where Emma was. Well he knew who she was with. Emma was with him when she and Sean broke up the first time. He was there to comfort her when she needed him the most. Sean ran all the way to Toby's house hoping to find Emma there. He knocked on the door and Toby opened it. Toby knew why Sean was there and without saying anything he stepped aside to let Sean in. Toby walked into the living room and Sean followed. When he got there he saw Emma sitting there just gazing off into space. Well she was until she saw Sean. When she saw Sean her eyes looked like they were going to start forming more tears again and at this point she didn't care. She wanted to let Sean see how much he hurt her this time. Make him suffer for everything he did to her and all the pain he caused.

Toby went over to Emma and whispered something in her ear and then left the room. Sean couldn't hear what Toby said to Emma but he figured it had to do with him. After Toby left the room Emma got up and walked over to Sean. She just stared deep into his eyes and then took his hand. She led him outside and then let go of his hand. She looked him deep in the eyes one last time so he could see all the hurt she was feeling. Then she started walking. Sean had no idea where she was going but decided to follow her. He needed to talk to her and he figured she wanted him to follow her anyway. When she stopped walking Sean realized they were at the ravine. No one was there except for them because it wasn't dark yet. No one goes until late at night anyway. Emma walked over to a picnic table and sat down. Sean slowly walked behind her and sat down next to her.

It took a good half an hour of silence for them both to gather their thoughts and prepare themselves for what the other was going to say before either of them decided to say anything. Emma was the first one to speak. She figured she should just get it over with. But she didn't bother to even look at Sean when she was talking. It was easier for her this way.

"Sean you really hurt me. But what I don't get is why. I mean I know I said some pretty harsh things to you the other day online but I didn't think that that would cause something like this. What really bothers me is that you came to me with your secret about having Leukemia and then you have Ellie come tell me that basically I was a huge mistake in your life that should never have happened." Emma said almost crying. Sean hated seeing her like this. Although he didn't know how to respond to that without getting into an argument he tried the best he could. "Emma before you try to disagree with me about this just hear me out first please." Sean said. Emma just nodded to let him know he could go on. "Look Emma I admit that I was a jerk to you over the years. That's the truth which is why I am admitting it. But what you need to understand is that I didn't mean to hurt you. I know it might be hard to believe but at least try too. We were never friends before we dated but you obviously trusted me enough to go out with me which is why I don't get why you believe Ellie. Maybe it's just because of the little fight we had the other day or because you just believe her over me. I really honestly don't know. Only you know the answer to that. But just no that I would never say anything like that and if I were to say something like that I wouldn't have Ellie or anyone else do it for me. That's not the type of person I am. I'm a straight forward kind of guy." There was more he needed to say but he wanted to wait until after Emma got another chance to speak. For a few minutes it was silent. Emma was trying to gather her thoughts and think over what she was going to say. "Sean I don't know who to believe. But what Ellie said really hurt me. It hurt me a lot. It still does hurt. Sean you always find a way to hurt me even without trying. It's like well I don't know how to explain it. The only thing I can say about you hurting me is that whenever you do I go home every night and cry myself to sleep. I think of all the great times we had together and then the moments leading up to you breaking my heart. I blame myself for it though not you. I always think that there was something I did to make you mad and not want me anymore. Usually a while later we are back together again but it didn't happen this time. When you ditched me for Jay and his hoodlum friends it was over for good. I saw you with Amy and it killed me inside. Sometimes I just felt like crying whenever I saw you two together. What hurt me the most was how quickly you moved on. You acted like I was never apart of your life." Emma said with sadness in her voice. She tried to fight the tears but they just came streaming down her face. Sean was quiet. He didn't know what to say. "Then I met Chris. I thought everything was going fine but when he brought up me still having feelings for you I knew I had to do something to make him see that I didn't. I couldn't lose someone else I cared about. I told him all we needed to do was get you in trouble and then I was finished with you. Stupid me getting you in trouble only made things worse. You ended up meeting Ellie in detention and then went out with her. You still are to this day. And it kills me to see you two together. It kills me more than when I saw you and Amy together." By this time Emma had tears streaming down her face. Sean noticed and whipped them away with his fingers. And for a moment Emma and Sean locked eyes. Emma of course couldn't handle it and looked the other way. "I know how you felt Emma. I felt the same way. But Jay and Alex were pressuring me to go out with Amy because they wanted me to prove that I was over you even if I wasn't. They were my new group of friends and I didn't want to be a loner because I knew you and your friends wouldn't take me back so that's why I went out with Amy. And Ellie, well I know this is mean of me to say but I don't think I ever loved her. Even when I told her that I did back in Wasaga I don't think I really meant it. Emma I didn't get over you as fast as it may have seemed. Actually, I'm still not over you. I know it may come as a shock that I'm not but it's the truth. And I went back out with Ellie when I came back this year because I thought she was going to cut again. And I didn't think you would want anything to do with me. But Emma please say that you believe me. I just need to know that you believe me. You don't have to talk to me anymore or even help me out with my Leukemia but just say that you believe me. That's all I need to know." Sean said in a sad voice. He really was hoping Emma would believe him. "Sean we both have said a lot and I'm not sure if I believe you or not right now. Just give me some time to think things over." Emma said still crying. Sean just nodded and got up to walk away.

He was a few feet away when Emma saw his figure drop to the ground. Emma panicked. She didn't have a cell phone and she didn't want to run to someone's house to call 911 and leave Sean here alone. She was pacing back and forth really fast when she saw Jay's car turn the corner and put itself in park. Emma ran up to his car yelling and screaming. Jay tells her to calm down because he has no idea what she is saying. Finally she is calm enough to speak and she tells Jay to call 911 because Sean just collapsed. Jay quickly called 911 and within minutes they were riding in the ambulance to the hospital.

At the hospital Emma and Jay were kept waiting in the waiting room for over an hour. Emma was panicking and was getting scared watching her. He had never seen Emma like this and it was scaring him. Finally a doctor came over to them with an update on how he was doing and what was wrong.

"I assume that you two are here for Sean Cameron." The doctor said. Emma and Jay just nodded. "Well I have some good and some bad news." "What is it? Sean is going to be okay right?" Emma said almost crying. Jay put his arm around Emma in almost a hugging kind of way. "Sean is fine right now but he has to stay in the hospital for about a week. We need to monitor him and make sure everything is fine. He is early in his cancer stages and something like this shouldn't have happened. We need to find out why. If you wouldn't mind please call his parents. I will leave you two alone. If you need anything just ask one of the nurses." The doctor said and then walked away. Well so much for keeping it a secret. No one was supposed to know except for the doctors, his parents, and the select few people he told. Jay walked over to the phone and called Sean's parents. They were coming down now.

"Jay." Emma said. "Emma did you know about this? I mean the cancer thing." Jay asked. "Um well yes Jay. But now he could die." Emma said as tears streamed down her face. Jay just hugged her tightly. "Shh Emma. I can't promise everything will be okay but Sean is a strong guy and he will fight this." Jay said trying to comfort Emma. Emma pulled out of the hug and stood up. "He may be strong but look at my step dad. He was strong too and he almost died Jay. He almost died. Sean could die." Emma said crying hysterically. Jay got up to hug her again but she just pushed him away and fell to the ground. Jay just stood there not knowing what to do. After a few minutes he called Emma's parents to let them know that they were at the hospital because of something that happened to Sean. Jay told them that she could come back to his house if they left the hospital because it was pretty late. Emma's parents surprisingly agreed.

"Emma we should go. Sean isn't going to change over night." "But what if he does? And my parents don't know where I am. They will probably think I am lying when I tell them I was at the hospital because of something that happened to Sean." Emma said in a sad voice. "Emma I just called them. I told them we were here and that I was taking you back to my place." Emma looked up at him and her eyes were wide. "I didn't mean it like that Emma. It's just really late and the hospital is closer to my house. So what do you say? Are you ready to go?" Jay asked in a concerned voice. "I guess so." Emma said. Then she got up and followed Jay to his car. The whole ride to his house was silent. Emma didn't know what to say and Jay didn't want to make her uncomfortable by talking about Sean or anything else. He thought it would be best to not say anything at all.

When they got to Jay's house Emma just stood there. She didn't know if she should sit down or not. Jay noticed this and walked over to her and took her hand. He led her to his bedroom. He let go of her hand and went through his draws. He got a long shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Here." Jay said handing Emma the clothes. "It's not much but it's better than sleeping in your clothes. We can go to your house in the morning if you want." Emma took the clothes from him. "Thanks. But where am I going to sleep?" Emma asked. "You can have the bed. I will sleep in that chair over there." Jay said pointing to a small chair that she probably wouldn't even fit in. "No. You can sleep in the bed." Emma said. "Then where would you sleep Emma?" "The bed?" Emma said nervously. "Emma we'd both be sleeping in the bed. I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jay said. "I know but I'm scared. And I need someone to talk too. You aren't who I really want to talk to but you are here and I don't know…" Emma said trailing off. She started to cry again. Jay went over to hug her. "Shh Em it's okay. We can talk if you really want too. I'm here okay. I will be here for you through this whole thing. I promise." Then he kissed her forehead. Emma pulled out of the hug and went to the bathroom to change into the clothes Jay gave her. When she came out Jay was already in his bed half asleep. Emma got into the bed and snuggled close up to Jay. Jay noticed this and gently started to rub her back. Maybe it would make her fall asleep faster or something. He didn't really know. But he wasn't in the mood to talk. He was really tired and had to let everything that just happened sink in before he could talk about it.


	11. 11

Jay was the first to wake up. He saw how peaceful Emma looked sleeping so he decided not to wake her up. Just as he was getting out of bed the door bell rang. He rushed over to get it and found a very unhappy Ellie. Jay is just shocked that she even came to his house. Jay had always hated Ellie and he figured she knew that but guess not.

"Ellie this is an unexpected surprise." Jay said cheerfully. "Yeah well I just came here to tell you about Emma and Sean." Jay looked confused. "Oh? What about them? Are they finally friends again or something? If that's what you are worried about then-" Jay started but Ellie cut him off. "No that's not it at all. I made a terrible mistake. I went over to Emma's yesterday after Sean and I fought. I told Emma a bunch of really mean things that caused us to get into a fight and it was really over nothing. I was mad about Sean because I thought he still liked her and I went over and told her to basically stay away from him." Ellie started to say but then tears fell down her face. "Ellie? Are you okay?" Jay asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah I'm fine. But Sean saw the fight and tried to break it up. Emma said she still loved him and then she ran off. Sean and I were just left standing there and I think he basically broke up with me. I love Sean so much Jay. And you are his best friend. Can you at least try to talk to him?" Ellie pleaded as she whipped away the tears. "Sure Ellie." Jay said and then started walking down the hall to his room not knowing Ellie was following him. When Ellie went into his room she gasped. Jay turned around and saw Ellie looking at Emma and knew he was in for it.

"Now Ellie before you-" Jay started saying but got cut off. "Jay what the hell? I know you and Alex broke up but it doesn't mean you can go sleeping around with random girls especially Emma. It's Emma we are talking about here. Emma fucking Nelson. She's a slut. But then again you already know that. I mean she practically did it with you didn't she?" Ellie said angry at the fact that Emma was sleeping in Jay's bed. "Didn't she?" Ellie said one last time. Surprisingly Emma didn't wake up. But it was probably because she was tired. Or maybe she was awake but didn't want them to know that she was.

Jay didn't even bother arguing with Ellie. He wanted to let her make a fool of herself before he told her something important. Finally after a few minutes of silence Jay spilled the terrible news.

"Ellie look Emma is here because we got home really late last night. We got home late from the hospital." Jay started to say. "Okay? Well I know he is our teacher but just because Snake's cancer came back or something doesn't mean you have to let her sleep in your bed with you in it as well." Ellie said a little mad. "No Ellie you don't get it. We weren't at the hospital for Mr. Simpson. We were at the hospital for Sean." "What? What happened? Is he okay?" Ellie said with tears streaming down her face. "He is okay for now. He has to stay in the hospital for a while though. But if you want to know why he is there then you should ask him yourself. I didn't even know. I'm guessing the only people who knew where the doctors, his parents, and Emma." "Emma? Emma knew? He can tell his ex girlfriend but he can't tell his current one? What's wrong with that picture Jay?" Ellie said sounding kind of depressed. "Emma and Sean have a past together Ellie. A big past. They have been through a lot and they are finally becoming friends. That's something they never were before. He probably trusts her more than us because of their past. Don't start thinking things because of something like this. I know it might hurt you because he trusts his ex more than you but think about it Ellie. You used to cut and he probably thought you would again if you found out what was wrong with him. In a way he was just protecting you. He obviously cares enough to do that." Jay said. Ellie was still crying but thought it was best for her to go. She made her way to the front door and said goodbye to Jay. Ellie slammed the door which made Emma wake up.

After about ten minutes of just sitting in Jay's bed she got up and went to go find him. She walked into the living room to find Jay watching some stupid cartoons and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. Emma sat down next to him and from there on there was about a ten minute silence.

"Jay you do know that me sleeping in the same bed as you last night doesn't mean anything right?" Emma said. It took Jay a few minutes to think about that. He didn't know why though. "Emma I'm going to be honest with you. After the whole ravine thing and Alex finding out about you I started thinking. And I realized I like you. I like you a lot Emma. But to answer your question I know that us sleeping in the same bed meant nothing. It was just us being friends I guess." Jay said and then walked back to his room. Emma felt really bad. Jay let out all of his feelings for no reason. Emma decided to go talk to him.

"Jay can we talk?" Emma said. "About what? Didn't we just talk?" He said in a mean tone while putting something away. "Jay look at me." Emma sort of yelled. Jay stopped doing what he was doing and looked at her. "Jay I do have feelings for you but only as a friend. Jay I love how you are always there for me. It may not always be the best way to be there for me but you always are. You don't know how much that means to me. Really you don't." Emma said hoping he would believe her. "Alright Emma. I believe you okay but that still doesn't change the fact that I like you a lot. It's going to be really hard to not attempt to do anything but I will try." Emma smiled. "Thanks Jay." Then she kissed his cheek. Emma did it as a friendly type of thank you for understanding thing though. "Don't tempt me Nelson." Jay started. Emma just laughed. "Well can we go back to my house so I can get some clothes?" Emma asked. "Sure. And then do you want to head over to the hospital to see Sean?" Jay knew that Emma still had feelings for Sean. He knew that even when Ellie came over but he just didn't want to admit it to her. And as much as he would hate to see Emma with Sean he knew it would be for the best. They would be happy. Well they would be if Sean made it out of this thing alive.

About ten minutes later both Emma and Jay got into his civic and drove to her house. Jay thought it would be best if he stayed in the car. Emma just agreed because she wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Emma went inside and went to her room to change into some clothes and then came back upstairs. When she did she saw her whole family sitting at the kitchen table.

"I didn't wake you all when I came home did I?" Emma asked. "No sweetie. But where are you going?" Mrs. Nelson asked. "I am going with Jay to the hospital to see Sean. Mom I am so scared. We were just talking and then he got up to leave and he just collapsed. What if he-" Mr. Simpson cut her off. "Emma no what if's okay? I thought I was going to die and look what happened to me. I am perfectly fine now. Sean is a strong boy he should be able to pull through this." Mr. Simpson said. "Sean doesn't have what you had though. But I hope you are right. I really do. I think I… I think I love him. I can't lose him. I don't think I could live if I lost him." Emma said. "Well just hang in there Em. Call us if you need anything." Mrs. Nelson said. Emma just nodded and headed out the door. Emma couldn't believe that she just told her parents she thought she loved Sean. Was she crazy? Was she just saying that because he was in the hospital or was she really truly in love with Sean Hope Cameron?

When Jay and Emma get to the hospital they see Sean's parents sleeping in the chairs. They try to walk past them without waking them up but no such luck. Mrs. Cameron popped her head up and walked over to them. She saw that they were going towards Sean's room.

"Emma and Jay right?" Mrs. Cameron asked. They both just nodded. "Well Sean is doing a little better right now. We got here a little while after you left the nurse said. I was hoping I could meet you both. When he was in Wasaga with us you two were all he talked about." She said with a smile. "Well you can go visit him if you want. It's still a little early and he might be sleeping but you can give it a try." She said and then walked back over to her husband. She quickly fell asleep again.

"Jay you should go first. I still need to think of what I am going to say to him." Emma said. "What? It's not like he is going to die yet Emma." Jay said and then quickly wished he could take it back. "Yet?" Emma said. Her voice kind of cracked. Then she started to cry. "Emma I didn't mean that. I will go first if you want me too. But he will be fine Emma. I promise you. He is a strong kid." With that said Jay walked into Sean's hospital room. He quietly closed the door and when he turned around he saw Sean's eyes flick open.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Jay said. "No it's fine. I actually haven't been able to go to sleep. Just little naps here and there." Sean said with a big yawn. "Oh. Well how are you doing? You look better." Jay said trying to make things a little more cheerful. "Sure if you think needles in my arms and a machine helping me breath is better. Well then yeah I am doing great." Sean said with a little bit of sarcasm. "Sean that's not funny." Jay said with a serious face. "I don't care. I am going to die in this shit hole anyway. I should just make the best of it." Sean said. Jay got angry. He hated when people said they were going to die. "Shut up." Jay sort of yelled. "What's with you?" Sean asked confused. "Don't say you are going to die. You aren't. You can't Sean." "Why not?" "Emma." Jay said. "What about her? She said it herself. She doesn't know if she believes me or not. I told her I didn't mean it when I told Ellie I loved her and that I wasn't over all. And all that she could say to me was that she needed time to fucking think if she believes me or not." Sean said getting a little angry. "Calm down Sean. But listen she was hysterically crying the other night when we brought you here. Sean I think she really loves you. But I wouldn't blame her if she had to think things over. You hurt her a lot. I know part of that was because of me but you still hurt her. She needs time to regain her trust for you." Sean just laughed a little. "You act like you were with her the whole night. And she doesn't love me. She can't love me. I'm just a bad kid who steals and breaks hearts. Who would want to love that?" "Sean she loves you god damn it. And I was with her all night. It was too late for me to bring her to her house so she came to mine. She is really scared. I think she is more scared than any of us combined. If that doesn't prove that she loves you then I don't know what does." Jay said in kind of an angry tone. He was so mad that Sean didn't believe that Emma loved him. Of course she did. After about five minutes of silence Sean spoke. "Where is Emma? Can I see her? I need too. Jay please get her." Sean said. He sounded a little sad. "Sure thing man." Then Jay walked out the door and got Emma. A few minutes later Emma came through the door. She looked like she was going to die. And for a second Sean thought she was going to run out of his room crying.

"Emma come here." Sean said as he saw her backing away from him a little. Emma slowly walked over to his bedside. "Sean I'm so sorry." Sean looked confused. "For what Emma?" "For this. If I had just told you the truth then maybe you wouldn't be in here. If I just told you that I…" She stopped. She didn't know why. Maybe she was scared that he didn't feel the same even though he told her he did. He could have been lying or something. She didn't really know. "Told me that you what Em? And it's not your fault I am in here. It was bound to happen at one point or another so please don't blame yourself." Sean said. Emma didn't speak. "I well I uh well if I just told you that I love you." Emma said kind of embarrassed. Sean didn't say anything back so she just got up. She thought he didn't feel the same way. "Wait Emma." Emma stopped and turned around. "I love you too. I meant it when I said I didn't really love Ellie and that I wasn't over you. Emma I love you. And I told you about this whole thing because I love you and I thought it would bring us closer. I figured if we got closer then I could tell you me real feelings and I was hoping you would feel the same. But in some ways you pushed me away like you didn't want to know about this or that you were afraid of falling in love with me all over again or something." "I know and I'm sorry for that. I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel the same back. But Sean I have never loved anyone else in my life. You are the one for me. And that's why I am scared. My dad told me not to say the what if's thing but-" Sean cut her off. "Then don't. Lets just take this one day at a time. You and me. One day at a time." Sean said making Emma smile. "I love you so much Sean." Emma said with a yawn. "I love you too. More than you will ever know. But tired much?" He said laughing a little. "Yeah I slept at Jay's. Well actually he slept. I kind of just sat there looking at the wall thinking about things." "Oh. Well come sleep with me." Sean knew that came out wrong when Emma's eyes bulged out. "I didn't mean it like that." "I know." She said with a smile on her face. "Well then come sleep in this crummy old hospital bed with me. I could use the company. And I haven't slept either. I couldn't. I was thinking about you. So maybe you will help me sleep." Sean said. "And maybe you will help me." She said as she climbed into his bed. About ten minutes later they were both asleep in each other's arms. A nurse came in to check on Sean and saw this. She decided not to wake him. She figured he hadn't been able to sleep much anyway and it was good that he was getting a chance to rest.


	12. 12

About four hours after they had fallen asleep in each other's arms Sean woke up. He tried his best not to make big movements so he wouldn't wake Emma but that didn't work. She woke up a few minutes after he did.

"Sorry Em. Did I wake you?" Sean said. "No. But Sean-" Emma started to say but was interrupted by Ellie coming in the door. Emma quickly got off of the bed. "Sean I will talk to you later okay?" Emma said trying not to make eye contact with Ellie. "Bye Em." Sean said as she exited his room.

It was very awkward for both Ellie and Sean. Sean had just been seen with Emma sleeping in his bed. And Ellie didn't know what to think. Maybe they really were broken up for good.

"Ellie." Sean said. "Sean I shouldn't have came." "No I'm glad you did. I need to tell you a few things. But don't get mad. Promise?" "Sure I guess." Ellie said. "No I am serious. Ellie you have to promise me you won't cut. The reason I kept this whole sickness thing from you was because I wanted to protect you. Now we may not be together anymore but I do care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself over this. Over me." Sean said. "So we are over for good then? Yeah I kind of figured that. I am sorry about the other day though. The whole me fighting Emma and making up things situation was kind of bad. I'm sorry I put you in the middle of it. But why are you here? Jay told me I had to ask you. He wanted you to be the one who told me." "Well I have Leukemia Ellie. Right now I am fine but I'm not so sure about the near future. And you have to understand that I love Emma. Ellie I don't think I ever got over her. But if you are going to start thinking that I only went out with you to get back at her or something don't think it. It's not true. I went out with you because I wanted too. We have so much fun together and a lot in common but we were more like brother and sister than girlfriend and boyfriend. Please say you understand?" Sean asked. He was really hoping she would because he didn't need to be under stress. "I understand sort of but what I don't understand is why you told me you loved me back in Wasaga. Love is a strong word and you shouldn't say it if you don't mean it Sean." Ellie said getting a little mad. "I know Ellie and I'm sorry. It's just I came back to Toronto for Emma. She was all I could think about in Wasaga. But then Jay dragged me to meet you and Alex at the mall with him. I mean we got reacquainted with each other and we started to connect again. I knew Emma wouldn't take me back so I figured why not go back with you? I mean we were good together Ellie. I hope you're not mad." "No I'm not mad. I know that you and Emma have a huge past together and I guess instead of making you hate each other it made you stronger. And I don't want to be the person standing in the way of your relationship with her. But Sean, before I go know one thing." Ellie started. "Yes?" "I will always love you no matter what. Now I know you don't feel the same anymore or maybe you never did but that's not the point. Just know that I will always love you." Then she kissed his forehead and left.

A few hours later some of Sean's friends came by to visit him. Sean was even surprised when he heard who was in the waiting room. Some of these people were never friends with Sean or at times they were but then things got messed up and they hated each other. Either way he was happy that people actually cared about him. It was a lot more than he thought. One by one each person came into his room to talk for about five minutes.

Alex was the first to come into his room. She didn't look like her normal self. She didn't have on boy like clothes and she wasn't chewing her gum in that annoying way. If Sean wasn't mistaken he could have sworn she was wearing a skirt. Now Alex in a skirt? He must have missed a lot in the few days he had been in the hospital so far.

"Cameron what's up?" Alex asked. "Nothing really. Bored of this room." Sean said laughing a little. "What's so funny?" Alex asked. "You are. Alex you do realize you are in a skirt right?" Sean asked still laughing. "Haha very funny Cameron. But yeah I do realize I am in a skirt. Paige lent it to me. A lot has happened you know. Practically everyone out in the waiting room is friends. It's kind of scary. I mean Jay and Paige are friends. Who would have guessed?" Alex said laughing. "I guess I have missed a lot then. Why is everyone all of a sudden friends though?" Sean asked confused on why his "gangster" friends were now friends with people he was never friends with and people he used to hang around. "Well the truth is after we heard you were in the hospital and found out why Paige organized something to raise money for cancer stricken people like you and I don't know. We just all became friends like that I guess. But that is something I would never have thought Paige would do." Alex said laughing a little. "Yeah true." "Well I'm going to go. There are so many people out there for you Sean. Wouldn't want to keep them all waiting."

Next came in JT, Toby, and Manny. Sean was a little surprised because the last time he saw all of them together they were in grade seven. After that Manny got all "hot" and JT became cool while Toby stayed his same old self.

"Hey Sean." They all said in unison. "Hey guys. What's been going on? I hear everyone out there is friends. That means you Toby are friends with Jay your ex tormentor?" Sean said laughing a little. "Yeah who would have thought?" Toby said. "So Sean how are you holding up?" JT asked. "I'm good. I could be better. I want to get out of this hell hole so bad but they said they need me to stay a few more weeks. They told me a week before and now it's a few more." Sean said sounding kind of bummed out. "That sucks. Have you talked to Emma yet?" Manny finally spoke. "Yeah she was here earlier. Everything between she and I is settled. We both basically admitted we love each other still after all of these years. But Ellie came in while she was sleeping in my bed. Well we actually just woke up but she still saw us. I think Emma might have gotten the wrong idea. Do you think you could talk to her or something for me?" Sean asked Manny. "Sure no problem Sean." Manny said. "Well we better go." Toby said. "Yeah you have a lot of visitors out there and I'm sure we aren't on your top five list of people to see." JT said laughing a little. "As always JT has to crack a joke even if it's not funny." Sean said. Then they all said bye and left.

Then Chris and Liberty came in. Liberty broke up with JT because she started to have feelings for Chris. Chris was happy because he liked Liberty too. He asked her out a few days after Sean wound up in the hospital.

"Liberty and Chris?" Sean said surprised. "Don't sound too surprised Slim Shady." Chris said jokingly. "Never thought I'd see the day. But anyway, how are you guys? I know I have never been the nicest person to either of you and I am so sorry for that." "It's not problem man. It's cool." Chris said. "Yeah it's cool. But how are you doing? I mean hospitals give me the creeps but this room is just plain old scary." Liberty said. Then Sean laughed a little. "Yeah I want to get out so bad. When I do we are all going to go out to the Dot and have a big party. Everyone. Spread the word." Sean said. Chris and Liberty just laughed. "Typical Sean. Always wanting a party." Liberty said. "Typical Liberty. Always nagging on me." Sean said with a grin. "But you know you liked it." She said jokingly. "Well Sean, Liberty and I have to go. We have a party for my grandmother tonight. Fun isn't it?" Chris said. "Yeah I would love to be there rather than here but you know how it is. Bye though. See you guys soon." Sean said. Chris and Liberty said their goodbyes and then left.

Next Craig and Ashley came in with Paige. Craig and Ashley were still together. But that was a good thing. They were always meant for each other even after all the break ups and heartbreaks. It was kind of like Sean and Emma.

"Sean are you okay?" Paige asked. She wasn't fully into his room when she asked. "Paige I am fine. Actually I want to thank you." "Oh? For what?" Paige asked looking confused. "Yeah for what?" Ashley and Craig both said in unison. "Alex told me that everyone out there is friends now and it's basically because once you heard about me being in here and why you organized something to raise money for people like me. That means a lot to me Paige especially from you. I mean we were never friends and yet you still did that. That means so much." Sean said. Paige smiled and went over to Sean and hugged him then looked at the clock in his room. "Oh dear. I have to go. I know I just got here but I have to go help Dylan with something. I will come back and visit soon. We all will. Bye Sean. Bye Craig. Bye Ash." Paige said then left. Now it was just Sean, Craig, and Ash in his room.

"So you guys are still together huh?" Sean said randomly. "Yeah we are. I heard about you and Emma too. Congratulations. I mean I know Ellie is my friend and everything but I liked you better with Emma. You were so much nicer." Ashley said. "I know. But I don't think she believes me that I am sorry though." Sean said sounding kind of upset. "No she does don't worry." Ashley said. "Yeah so Sean when are you getting out of this place? I remember the last time I was here it was for Jimmy." Craig said. "Yeah I heard about that. Is he okay? And I don't know when I am getting out of this place. Soon I hope." "Well you can ask Jimmy now. He is here. Ash and I have to go to her moms for dinner. We will talk to you later on buddy. Bye." Craig said. "Bye Sean. Nice seeing you." Ashley said then they walked out the exit.

Then Jimmy and Hazel came in. These were two people he never would have thought he would see visiting him. Jimmy rolled into his room in a wheelchair. Sean felt kind of bad for him at first but then realized that he had a huge smile on his face. Jimmy plus a wheelchair equaled no NBA but yet he was still smiling.

"Jimmy long time no see. And Hazel it's nice to see you as well." Sean said. "Same Sean." Hazel said. "So how are you holding up?" Sean asked Jimmy. "What? The wheelchair. I like to think of it as an obstacle. Something I have to overcome not something that is going to stop me from doing what I want to do. I can actually play basketball. Well wheelchair basketball but it's still basketball." Jimmy said. "That's cool. But me, I don't think I will be playing much of anything." "Why?" Hazel asked. "I don't want to sound like I have no faith in the doctors or anything for keeping me alive but I really think I am going to die. Actually I know I am going too. I just don't know when yet. It doesn't scare me half as much as I know it is going to scare Emma. And I love her so much. I don't want to leave her." Sean said. He looked kind of sad. "Sorry I shouldn't have just ranted on like that. You were in the hospital for being shot and are paralyzed for life. I shouldn't be talking about me thinking I am going to die." Sean said. "No it's alright man. I used to wish that I got shot somewhere that would have killed me and I ranted on too. But it's something everyone does who gets put into a hospital. But you are a strong guy. You won't die. You will fight it." Jimmy said. Sean just smiled. "Well Sean we should get going. You have one more visitor out there and he has been for a really long time." Hazel said. "Bye Sean." Jimmy and Hazel said in unison and then walked out of his room.

The last person left was Jay. Sean's former best friend. What Sean had to tell Jay was important and he had to promise to do it too.

"Cameron what's up?" Jay asked as he walked in the door. "I'm good I guess. You?" Sean asked. "Good." "Cool. Well Jay look this is really important to me. You have to promise me you will do this for me." Sean said sounding serious. "I promise now what is it?" Jay asked. "I know I am going to die soon I just don't know when. But when I do I want you to promise me that you will take care of Emma for me. She means a lot to me man. It's always her who loses me and it's always my fault but I can't help it this time. But Jay promise me please?" Sean said sounding like he was going to cry. "Cameron don't. You aren't going to die okay. So stop with that. You won't die." Jay said sounding kind of angry. "Jay just promise me you will take care of Emma for me when I am gone. She means the world and more to me Jay. And I don't want to go but I know it's going to be my time soon." Sean said. His eyes were filling with tears just thinking about the fact that he was going to die and leave Emma and everyone else behind. "I promise but don't talk about this dying stuff anymore got it?" Sean just nodded. Then Jay said goodbye and left.

About an hour after everyone left Sean's heart monitor went flat. Sean had died. The doctors rushed in and tried over and over again to get a pulse but nothing worked. After a few minutes of trying to get a pulse they finally got one. Sean was now going to be severely monitored because his heart monitor shouldn't have gone flat at this stage of his Leukemia.


	13. 13

It had been over two weeks and Sean was still in the hospital. His parents tried talking the doctors into letting him go home and after a few days they finally gave in. Sean could go home but he had to be with someone at all times. He asked his parents if they would stay with him when he was alone and then when he had people over they could go do whatever they wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Cameron agreed to do what Sean asked.

When Sean came home to his apartment he saw a note from Ellie saying that she moved with her mom to the states. Sean knew it was best for her. He decided to just hang around his apartment before his parents came. Sean was just sitting on his couch thinking about things when he decided to call Jay. Jay answered and agreed to come over. Ten minutes after he hung up he was at Sean's apartment.

"Cameron what's up? You sounded like you needed to tell me something important on the phone." Jay said. "I do. But you just can't yell at me for saying part of it." Sean said. Jay nodded in agreement. "Well I love Emma and she loves me. Now I don't want to pressure her or anything but I want to have sex with her. I know I am dying and I want to do it with the one I love. Now I know you don't want me saying I am going to die but I am I know I am. A few weeks ago after everyone left my heart monitor stopped. It stopped Jay. Something like that could happen to me again." Sean said a little sad. "I know man I know. That must have been scary. Not knowing if you were going to wake up or not. And yes I do hate when you say you are going to die but I won't nag you for it this time. Just one question though." "What's that?" "Why did I have to know you want to have sex with Nelson?" Jay asked looking confused. "Well because I don't know. You are my best friend Jay. But I do need help getting things ready around here. I called my parents after I got off the phone with you and told them tonight Emma was coming over so they didn't need to stop by." "Okay. Want me to get you candles or whatever girls think is romantic these days?" Jay asked. Sean just laughed. "Sure man whatever you want to get is fine. I want this night to be special but I don't want her to know I somewhat planned it." Sean said smiling a little. "Yeah sure whatever man. I'll get you whatever you need. I will even buy you two dinner." He said kind of laughing. Sean laughed at it too. Soon both boys were laughing non stop. Now what they were talking about wasn't funny but they both needed a good laugh. Actually Sean had never been like this before. Just laughing at nothing. If he was laughing it was at someone. It felt good to just laugh at nothing with his best friend.

Around eight o'clock Sean called Emma and told her to come over. Emma took about ten minutes to get ready. She wanted to look her best. But little did she know it wouldn't matter. Her clothes wouldn't be on long once she got there. When Emma arrived at Sean's apartment it was around eight thirty. When she opened the door she heard soft music playing in the background and the lights were dim with candles flickering.

"Sean?" Emma let out. "Sean where are you?" She said one last time before finding arms wrapping themselves around her waist and then slowly turning her around. "Ah I think I found you." She said kissing him softly on the lips. "No I think I found you." Sean said teasingly while kissing her neck. Sean figured screw the dinner lets just make this a night to remember. He started kissing her neck harder and harder and then made his way up to her lips. They were kissing for about ten minutes and then things started to get hot. They continued to kiss each other very passionately for a good twenty minutes or so before Emma pushed him up against a wall. Then she started to kiss him harder and then made her way down his neck. Sean was playing with the strap of her shirt trying to hint that he wanted it off. It took a few hints before Emma realized that he wanted it off. She helped him take off her shirt and then whispered in between kisses that they should go to his room. Sean agreed. Once they were in his room they started to kiss again. This time it wasn't long before Sean's shirt and then his pants were off. Then came Emma. Her shirt was already off so all she needed was her skirt. Sean unbuttoned her skirt and then it slid down to her feet. Then she lightly kicked it somewhere in the room. Since Sean was against the wall he decided to move them over to his bed. He started to nibble on her neck and then gently pushed her down so she was lying on his bed with him on top of her. Soon after that all of their clothes were off.

The next morning Sean woke up first. He searched his living room and then his bedroom. It wasn't there. He even looked in the bathroom but no such luck. Sean realized after searching for a while that he didn't use a condom. Oh well. It wasn't like she was going to get pregnant. It was both of their first times. You can't get pregnant on your first time. Well that's what he thought anyway.

About an hour later Emma woke up to find Sean staring at her. It took her a while to realize he was actually staring at her though.

"Morning Em. You look b-e-a-u-tiful." Sean said with a big grin. Emma just laughed and playfully hit him. "I wish I wasn't beautiful. I look like well put it this way I have sex hair and I smell like sex." She said with a big grin. "You know Em I'm glad we did what we did. I don't regret any of it and I hope you don't either." Emma smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. "I don't regret anything that's happened between us." Sean looked at her funny. "Okay well maybe all of the bad stuff but hey that only made us stronger. Who knows? If that didn't happen who is to say we would be together right now?" "True. But you are right. You do smell like sex. Go take a shower." Emma took a pillow and hit him teasingly. "I was joking Em. Chill." Sean said laughing at her. "But you hit like a girl." Then Emma hit him with a pillow again. This soon turned into a huge pillow fight. When they were finished there were feathers everywhere.

After they cleaned up the big mess they made Sean cooked breakfast. It wasn't much but it was still breakfast. He made eggs, toast and hot chocolate. Once they were done eating Emma took a shower. While Sean was waiting all he could think about was how he didn't use a condom. Of all the things Jay said he would get him he didn't once mention a condom. But he still believed that you couldn't get pregnant if it was your first time. A little while later Emma came out and Sean went in the shower.


	14. 14

Things were going well for Sean. Well at least they were up until the past few days. He started feeling dizzy after waking up and getting out of bed. Sometimes he even blacked out for a few minutes. But he never told anyone not even his doctor. After this went on for a few days he collapsed walking down the stairs in Emma's house. Emma called for an ambulance and Sean was in the hospital yet again.

This time it wasn't temporary. Almost everyone Sean knew in his life was scared about what was going to happen to him. Even JT, Toby, Liberty and Chris whom Sean treated badly in the past were scared about what was going to happen to him. Others who were worried about him were Alex, Paige, Jimmy, Hazel, Craig, Ashley, Manny, Jay, Ellie, Emma, Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, and of course his parents.

Days and days went by. Soon weeks went by but he wasn't getting any better. Sean just kept getting weaker and weaker. He was so weak that when someone came to visit him he couldn't talk for more than five minutes or he would become extremely tired and/or black out for a little while. He tried his best to talk to everyone who came to visit him though.

Sean was sitting in his hospital bed thinking about things. He was thinking about his friends and family. He was thinking mostly about Emma though. Most of his thoughts involving her were sad. Sean knew that he wasn't going to get better and that time was running out. That's when he decided to buzz in the nurse. He asked her to get Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Nelson, and his parents. A few minutes later they all came into his room wondering why he had called them all in to see him.

"Sean what's going on?" Mrs. Cameron said. Everyone else in the room just stared at Sean awkwardly. "Well I don't have very long to live. I know it makes you all sad when I say that but it's true and being in this place made me think a lot. I realized that I love Emma more than anyone could love someone in a lifetime. She means the world to me." Sean said and then paused. "Sean we know you love her. We all do. But what does that have to do with all of us being in here?" Mrs. Nelson said. "I want to marry your daughter Mrs. Nelson. I love her and I know she loves me. It would mean so much to me if you let me marry her. I promised myself that I would get married and settle down with the one I love and while me settling down isn't going to happen, me getting married can." Sean said. He looked around the room and waited for a response. "Yes. Yes Sean. You can marry my daughter." Mrs. Nelson said. "But son you are weak and getting weaker each and every day. How can you pull of getting married?" Mr. Cameron asked. "I don't care. We can get married in this crummy hospital room for all I care. As long as I get to marry the love of my life then all is good." Sean said with a big smile on his face. "Well it's settled then. Sean, your dad and I will go get you a ring and then when we come back you can propose." Mr. Simpson said. "I will go let everyone know." Mrs. Cameron said. "And I will take Emma out of this place for a little while so she doesn't get suspicious of everyone knowing something but her." Mrs. Nelson said. Then one by one they each got up and gave Sean a hug. Then they left to room to get things ready.

About an hour later everyone except Emma knew about Sean wanting to get married. They were all so excited for both Emma and Sean. Everyone knew how much they loved each other and this was the perfect thing to do to express their love towards each other.

Finally about twenty minutes past six Mr. Simpson and Mr. Cameron came rushing into Sean's room holding two small boxes. Mr. Simpson showed Sean one ring and Mr. Cameron showed him another. Sean couldn't decide for the longest time but then finally chose the one his dad had in his hand. He took the box and then both of them left his room. Minutes later Emma came in with a weird look on her face.

"Sean what's going on? Everyone out there has a huge smile on their face like something really good just happened. Are you getting better? Can you come home?" Emma said hoping her assumption was right. "No I'm not getting better Em and you should know that. Everyone else does. There is good news though. But first lets talk." Sean said. "Okay. Talk about what?" Emma asked confused a little. "Emma you know I love you right?" Emma just nodded with a big smile planted on her face. "Well I love you more than anyone could ever love someone in a thousand lifetimes. I want to grow old with you but that isn't going to happen. I know that. But I do have time to do this one thing. It would mean the world to me Em." Sean said while looking at Emma. She had tears streaming down her face. Hearing Sean tell her that he knew he didn't have much time left made her want to cry forever. "Sean please don't. Don't tell me you don't have much time left. I know that okay. Just please don't remind me. It's hard enough hearing you say it." Emma said. "Emma don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy thing." Sean said trying to get her to smile. "How is you dying happy?" She asked in disgust. Why would someone dying be a happy thing? "No Em. What I need to ask you is. Now chill." Then he sat up and took Emma's hand while looking into her eyes. "Normally this is done on one knee but I can't do that so this will have to do. Emma Nelson I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Sean asked. Emma had the biggest smile on her face with tears streaming down the face. "You were right Sean. This is a happy thing. Actually it's the happiest day of my life. Yes of course I will marry you." Emma said and then kissed him.

Both Sean and Emma's parents had to talk the hospital into letting them have a wedding in his room. They finally agreed after a lot of hard work to convince them. Three days later they got married. It wasn't a big wedding because everyone had to fit inside of Sean's hospital room but it was something to remember.

Two days after the wedding Sean and Jay talk. Jay figured it was about his promise to Sean and he was right. He didn't forget about it but he didn't want to think like that. He hated knowing that his best friend who was really young and caring was going to die.

After Jay left some of the doctors came in. They took their time getting to the point however. It took them almost twenty minutes to finally get out the news they had been dreading. They told Sean that he only had a matter of days before he past on. The doctors couldn't do anything else for him. His treatments were not working. Sean just sat there in his bed staring at them. He couldn't believe that he was going to die. Well he knew he was going to but it was only days after the happiest day of his life. After the doctors left to go tell his friends and family Sean finally started to cry. He had been waiting for a long time to cry. Everything was just building up inside of him and he finally got to let it out.

When the doctors told Sean's family and friends the terrible news they all took it somewhat well. Well almost all of them. Emma just stood there crying hysterically. She didn't understand why everyone else wasn't crying. She assumed it was because they weren't in love with Sean and that they were expecting him to die soon Emma on the other hand thought he would have at least a month or two more to live. Boy was she wrong. Manny and Jay tried to calm her down but nothing worked. She flipped out on them and then stormed out of the hospital leaving everyone there to just think about what the doctors just told them.


	15. 15

Today was going to be a very long and depressing day. Today was the day the doctors had to tell Sean's parents and friends that he was going to die. However, the doctors didn't know when he was going to die.

One by one each one of his friends and family waiting outside his hospital room came in to talk to him. They all wanted to let him know that they loved him and that he would be missed a lot. When it was finally time for Emma's turn she almost couldn't go in because she didn't think she could handle it. But she sucked it up and gathered all of her strength before going in to see Sean one final time.

Emma slowly walked into Sean's room. When she saw him all she could do was burst into tears. She hated the fact that Sean was going to die sometime today but it was time to face reality.

"Emma come here. Don't cry please." Sean said. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't handle this." Emma said moving closer and closer to Sean. She was finally sitting next to him in his bed. "Emma I love you. We got married and that's all I have ever wanted. To get married to the girl I love and that's you. Don't think of this as me dying." "Then what am I supposed to think of this as Sean?" Emma questioned Sean. "Think of it as me going somewhere for a long time not me dying." "Sean I can't I just can't. It's too hard. I love you and I don't think I can handle thinking of you dying as you going somewhere for a long time. I can't go on without you. You won't be with me." Emma said starting to cry harder. "Emma no. No that's not true. I will always be with you. I will be with you everywhere you go. Em you are a very strong girl and you can go on without me. I know you can. But just remember that I will always love you and I will be waiting for you when it's your turn." Sean only made Emma cry harder when he said this. She tried to fight the tears but they kept coming. Sean and Emma looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. It wasn't a very long kiss but it meant a lot to them both. It was their final kiss together. When the pulled apart Emma laid in Sean's arms and after a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Sean I need to tell you something." Emma said nervously. "What is it Em?" Sean asked. "Sean I-" Just as she was about to break the news to Sean she heard his heart monitor go off. It went flat and had a loud beeping sound. Emma jump up as doctors came in. She knew it was his time and there was nothing the doctors could do about it.

A few minutes after Sean had past away Emma went out into the waiting room. There she found everyone crying. They obviously heard the beeping of Sean's heart monitor or they saw all of the doctors rushing in. Either way everyone knew that Sean Hope Cameron died at 9:24 on a warm Saturday morning.

Emma couldn't handle it. She saw how everyone was crying and just collapsed on the ground. Jay went over to her tears streaming down his face and put his arm around her. Jay was going to keep his promise to Sean. He had too. Promises were forever and Sean would be watching over him and over Emma.

After about fifteen minutes Emma decided to speak. It probably wasn't the best time to tell everyone the news she had just found out the day before but she had too. She stood up and spoke.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. I know this isn't the best time but it involves Sean." Emma said sobbing. Everyone whipped their tears away and turned their attention towards Emma who was sitting on the floor. "Before Sean past away I was about to tell him something but I didn't get my chance. I know he can hear my wherever he is right now which is why I am telling you all this." Emma said crying a little harder. Jay stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "I am pregnant." Emma said. "Do you hear that Sean? I am pregnant with your baby. I just found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but then you went away. But I know that wherever you are you will be watching over the baby and I." Emma said looking up at the ceiling. Well she was directing it towards Heaven.

Everyone started to cry once again. Sean was going to have a baby that he didn't even get a chance to know about. They were crying both tears of joy and sadness. All of the people in the waiting room were happy for Emma because she was going to have a baby. Secretly, Sean also wanted to have a baby but he only told one person which was Jay. Some people got out of their seats and walked up to Emma and gave her a huge. Others just stayed where they were and cried some more.


	16. 16

It was a few days after Sean's death and it was now time for his funeral. It was extremely hard on everyone especially Emma. Sean's parents asked Emma to speak at his funeral and she agreed not knowing how hard it would really be to get up in front of everyone. She had no idea what she was going to say in her speech but she knew that whatever she had to say Sean would be listening.

Finally it was the moment Emma had been dreading for the past few days. It was time for her to get up in front of everyone and say her speech for Sean. Before she even got up to go in front of everyone she was practically in tears.

"This is really hard for me as I am sure it is for everyone here. Sean Hope Cameron was my only true love and it is going to stay that way. I know that he is not here with me or with any of us right now because he has moved on but I believe that he is here with us in spirit." Emma said crying. "Sean was never the best boyfriend and he sure wasn't going to win a "Best Boyfriend" award but that's what I loved about him." Emma said laughing a little trying to hide the tears. "Sean didn't try to change for me or for anyone. He did however change for the better after realizing all of his mistakes in life. I remember when we had our first break up. He pushed me. Sean tried everything possible to make me forgive him but I just couldn't. The following year he was nice to me and everything. That's why I took him back. I realized that he made a mistake but then again so does everyone." She was crying really hard now. Even Sean's parents were crying. Basically everyone was now. It took Emma a few minutes to gather the last of her strength and she finished her speech. "Sean and I have defiantly had our share of ups and downs but I think that's what made us so strong. The day he proposed to me I knew he was going to pass away soon after because he told me that he wanted to get married after he got out of the hospital which didn't happen. But the point is I did it because I love him. I love Sean Hope Cameron and I always will. Nothing can change that and no one is ever going to replace him." Then she looked up to the sky. "No one will ever replace you baby. No one you hear? I love you Sean. I always will and I am glad things between us finally worked out. This has been the happiest months of my entire life." Then she looked back to the crowd of people who had tears streaming down their face harder and harder as time passed by. After a few minutes of just standing there looking at everyone crying, she walked back to her seat. Minutes after that everyone left the funeral except for Emma.

When she was sure that everyone was gone she walked over to Sean's casket and bent down to the ground. Emma still had tears streaming down her face. Five minutes or so went by when she finally decided to talk to Sean – well what was there of him anyway.

"Sean I know you can't hear me but I just wanted to let you know that our baby is going to know about you. He is going to know everything about you. Good and bad. Mostly good though." She said laughing a little. "We are going to visit you everyday Sean. If it is a girl I think I will name her Haley Anne Cameron. I know you love the name Haley." Emma said smiling. "And if it is a boy then I will name him after you. Sean Hope Cameron Jr." Then before she left she took a small shoe box out of a bag she was carrying. It had a bunch of things that Emma and Sean shared in their life together. It had a picture of their first date, a picture of them at her mom's wedding, some summer pictures, a few movie tickets from movies they saw together, a bunch of cards they gave each other for Christmases, birthdays, and a few more things. Emma thought it would be nice if Sean had some memories of them to take with him to Heaven.


	17. 17

It has been three years since Sean passed away. The first year Emma was without him she felt like dying just to be with him. She didn't think life would be any good if Sean wasn't there to enjoy it with her. Sometimes at night when she is trying to sleep she claims that she hears voices like angels singing. Whenever this happens she thinks that it is Sean giving her a sign. Maybe she should just live her life to the fullest and wait for her time to come.

Ever since the day Jay went to Emma's to talk to her about his promise that he made to Sean they have been living together. They have grown a type of love for each other but nothing compared to what Emma and Sean had. Jay knows that too. They aren't married either because Jay knows how strongly Emma still feels for Sean and he wouldn't want to make her upset by asking something like that.

Everyday Emma and her baby boy Sean Hope Cameron Jr. go to Sean's tombstone and talk to him. Now of course he can't hear anything they say but they believe that he will get the message sooner or later. And each time they visit his grave Emma ends up crying and falls to the ground. Then she takes Sean Jr. and puts him in her lap. They sit there for almost an hour while Emma tells their baby boy stories about his dad.


	18. Aunthor's Note

This is to everyone who keeps asking me. Yes chapter seventeen was the last chapter to this story. I kind of summarized what happened over time in that last chapter. I am sorry it was so short. Why? Do people want me to write a sequel to it or something? I don't know if I can but if enough people want me to them maybe I could when I have time.


End file.
